The Three Musketeers 4
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: It has been a year after the Three Musketeers 3 and life is good for Minnie till she finds a note. Now the gang must reunite for one final battle. The End of the World has come! Please gives reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Musketeers 4 **

Chapter 1 

**The Tale Begins**

A lady sat with her legs crossed and a book held high in front of her face. The sun shone on this bright French day on the very café where this lady sat. She would occasionally take the book down and examine her surroundings. At the table beside her a couple of gentlemen sat in deep conversation. The loud noises coming from the street and café were making it hard to hear the men. The woman put down her book and straightened her long cloak more tightly. Only one man out of the group cared to look in her direction. He was puzzled as to why a woman would wear such a long cloak in the middle of the summer. He allowed some conversation to drift to the lady's ears. She perked up and leaned more towards them.

The man returned to the group. The lady smiled and got up from her seat. She walked over to the table and said " Excuse me, may I borrow some sugar for my tea?" The men stared at them and the appointed leader held up the sugar bowl to the lady. He rolled his eyes and shook it to signify for her to take some. He suddenly felt something slip onto his wrist. He looked at the lady and saw rope neatly placed on the wrist of his arm. The lady smiled. " I believe that your stealing days are over, Mr. Berscout." Berscout tried to run but the woman kicked him in the head and chained him to the table stand. The others tried to run as well but the woman was too fast and soon each of them was tied to the table stand next to Berscout. The sound of horses rattled down the road and soon four musketeers had appeared at the café and took the table and led the men to a waiting police carriage. The lady smiled and took off her coat to reveal a woman musketeer outfit.

The musketeers nodded at the woman and sped off with the pirates. " A job well done girl." The lady said to her self. She chuckled and walked off on the sidewalk. She looked at the little shops that had grown since the Blot had retreated to parts unknown. She glanced at the kids who probably lost their families or parents fighting to get rid of him. She hadn't even been here that long to know that his reign of evil was the worst she saw. She reached inside her breast pocket and took out a picture of Mickey Mouse. She kissed it and held it close to her. " If only you were here to see how our people are thriving after the Blot. And how the musketeers are making a come back so beautifully. We have ten now including myself." The lady said. She kissed it again and put it back in her pocket. She twirled her sword and went into the gate ahead. She snapped it shut and strolled down the garden walk. She stopped to smell the roses. She walked up the steps and entered the dark empty palace. Her parents had died in February meaning that only she now roamed its corridors besides the servants but they mostly had a whole week off due to the fact that she was gone most of the day.

She climbed the stairs and went through her bedroom door. She took off her belt and slumped onto the bed. She took out her picture of Mickey and returned it to its frame on her bedside table. She curled up in the pillows and looked at it. It had been a year since his death. She looked at the door and remembered how Daisy had once stood there and the time that they used to play games and comb each other's hair and do nails. She looked up at her canopy and yawned. She rolled over to the other nightstand and picked up the letters she had gotten from Goofy and Donald yesterday.

" Dear Minnie" read Goofy's. " I am having a splendid time here in Spain as Duke Feliz con mas. I am once again roaming my family's old apple trees. I wish you could be here and I send my apologies still on your loss. Your loyal friend, Goofy. P.S. Clarabelle says hi too." Minnie chuckled a little. She laid it down next to Goofy's picture and picked up Donald's.

" Dear Queen Minnie." Donald wrote. " I am having a wonderful time here in Denoment. They are happy that I am governor and are almost bowing to my every need. (They still won't let me build a statue of myself out of pure gold) and I am living a half-life just as I suspect you are right now. I too mourn the loss of my companion. I send my love and am telling you that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on you may use mine. Yours truly, Donald" Minnie cried and put that next to his picture. She turned back to her canopy and closed her eyes. The sun was making her blink. She got up and went too close the curtain. She pulled them and fumbled a little because she was not accustomed to doing this. She finally got them right and before she could close them she spotted a letter hanging on the window. She opened it and read it to herself.

" They aren't dead." The person wrote ' Mickey lives.' There was no name.

Chapter 2 

**Getting Help**

Minnie stared at the note. She couldn't move. Had one of her servants put it there to get her hopes up? It had to be Gaston. He was always trying to play around with a person's feelings and was the most mischievous of her servants. The only problem was that she had fired him four days ago after he sprang a false fire alarm and made her run out into the rain. She finally got back the strength to take the picture out of the frame and hold in in her hand. Was it true? Were Mickey and the others alive? Had they managed to get through the portal even after it had collapsed? She fell onto the bed and held it in front of her face.

It seemed as if God had just given her the biggest gift of her life. She brought it closer and held it in her lap thinking it over. There was no way he could have made it out if it had been destroyed before he could get out. Maybe he did. Maybe he was alive. She smiled and laughed. She jumped from the bed shouting, " Yes. He's alive." She danced around the room hugging the piece of paper and suddenly she stopped. " Donald and Goofy will want to know." She said. She turned to her night table and picked up the letters. " I should go to Donald first. He will want to know that Daisy is ok too. Right away. But Denoment is so far and I can't go alone." She put down Goofy's letter and put Donald's down on the bed. She slumped into a chair and pondered. Who was going to go with her? She couldn't take the other musketeers. There were too little of them and were needed here. She had to take some musketeers with her at least to stay with her, keep her company. She looked out the window. The sun was almost out of the noon setting and almost at twilight. Judging by it she would say it was three o' clock. She crossed the room and left the palace.

She locked the garden gate and went off down the road to the musketeer house. The other one was being rebuilt after the Blot's rule and so they had set up shop in an old jailhouse. She walked through the door and saw one of the other nine sitting in a chair off to the left. Ahead was a door, which led to the training room and the bedchambers. There was a hatch on the floor, which led bellow to the cells. She strode over to the musketeer. " I'm leaving on an extended journey and will need some escorts." She said. The musketeer looked up from his book and looked at her.

" You can't leave, Minnie," he said. " You're our leader. We need you here." She glared at him and he shut his mouth.

" I'm leaving and I'm sure you will all do fine." She said. She patted him on the shoulder and said. " Now listen. I need some escorts for myself while I go to Denoment and meet with Donald. Do you have any available musketeers or musketeers in training for me?"

" Well sure." He replied. " We have some musketeers in training to spare." He turned to the door. " Hey boys front and center!" he bellowed. Three white feathery things came tumbling out of the door and knocked over the chair and broke one of the vases that were next to the door. They got up and saluted. Each looked exactly the same except for the fact that each had a different color feather in his hat. The musketeer whispered in Minnie's ear. " These ducks are kind of trouble some. Can't seem to get a thing of common sense in them I figure that if you take them with you they may at least shape up and get some field experience. Bye and good luck. You'll need it." He straightened up and walked, almost sprinted, to the door.

Minnie looked down at the three small ducks. " So, what are your names?" Minnie asked. She would have to remember which feather belonged to whom or else she would never know.

The one with the red feather took a step forward and spoke. " I'm Huey." He said. He almost reminded her of Donald except that they were a lot smaller. He pointed to the one with the blue feather in his hat, " That's Dewey." Huey said. Dewey stepped forward and bowed. He looked up smiling and went back into line with the others. The one with the green feather in his hat moved forward. " And that is Louie." Huey said again. Louie laughed and bowed. He tipped over and fell face first onto the floor. Dewey tried to suppress a laugh while Huey just rolled his eyes along with Minnie. Louie looked up from under his hat and suddenly decided that the inside of a hat was not that bad. Minnie glared at him and Dewey. These were the worst musketeers she had seen perform. Huey was ok but the others were horrible. She sighed and left to the town stables with the three ducks trailing behind her.

She went to the desk and asked to have four horses brought out and that they were on official duty. Four huge horses were brought to her. She led them outside to the ducks that were sitting on the corner drawing in the sand. " These are our horses." Minnie said. The musketeers in training looked up and almost had a heart attack. Huey fell onto Dewey who in turn fell on Louie. Louie fell into a barrel of water and it cascaded into the street. Minnie sighed. There went their water for the trip. " Now what is so wrong about these horses?" she asked. Huey got up and helped up Dewey. Louie put out his hand for help up but they ignored him. He frowned and tried to hop up.

" Well, they're so big. We don't like big so much." Dewey said. Louie slipped and slid into Minnie and making her fall. The horses thrashed around and Dewey and Huey tried to sustain them. Huey got all of the horses settled with only a couple of bruises and an even greater fear of them. Dewey rushed over to Minnie and helped her up. Louie looked up at Dewey and gave a weak smile.

Dewey shook his head and said. " When are you going to get better at anything? You're as good as a dead musketeer." He turned and went back to Minnie. Louie frowned again and got up. Minnie helped each get onto a horse and ride them. They fell off a couple of times but they managed. They clopped down the road and out of town. After ten minutes they came to a cross roads, one Minnie knew too well. It was the same crossroads she had been on a year ago and where her friends had left down their own paths. She hung her head.

" What's wrong?" Louie asked. He trotted as close as he could get to her.

" I don't know. Maybe that bruise you gave her is hurting again, brainless." Huey said. Louie glared at Huey and turned back to Minnie.

" No, it's not that." Minnie said. " Even though that bruise is hurting it's just that this is a very emotional place for me. This is the place where the three musketeers broke up." She let a tear fall and then clicked her steed down the path on the left. " This way." She said. They followed Minnie. Dewey bumped into Louie making him fall off. Louie got up and looked at Dewey. Dewey just laughed and mouthed, " That's for being stupid." Louie frowned and let three tears fall. He brushed the rest away and got right back on his horse. He followed the rest into the trees and towards Denoment.

Chapter 3 

**The Blot returns**

As the sun set on their first day of travel they were about halfway there. Minnie dismounted her horse with ease. She looked back at the others as she tied her horse up to a near by tree. Huey, Dewey, and Louie lifted their left foot to dismount and fell backwards off their horses at the same time. Minnie rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. Why were these the only musketeers in training available? She opened her canteen and peeped inside to see the water supply. Empty. " Listen, We're out of water." She said. Dewey stepped over Louie and picked up his dropped stuff and handed Huey his. " There is a stream up ahead. I'm going to go get some water. Huey, you are in charge. Get camp set up." She strapped the canteen to her back and swiftly trotted off. Huey waved bye to her.

After Minnie was out of sight Huey smacked Dewey on the side of his head. " I am completely capable of getting my own things thank you!" he bellowed at him. Dewey stood there rubbing his head. Louie barged past them holding his tent under his arm. A kettle and pots were dangling off his sack. He plopped them down on the ground and got to work setting up his tent without a word. Huey went over to a far end of the clearing and set up his site right behind a tall tree. Dewey stood there just looking at them. " Well set up, Dewey." Huey said. Dewey seemed to come to life and scrambled over to the other end where the horses were and quickly set up his tent and tripping over rocks. Louie strode over to the horses and got Minnie's tent.

" Hey, Lou, can you give me a hand?" Dewey asked. He looked up at Louie and Louie turned to him and glared down on him.

" Why would you want a stupid person helping?" he snapped. He kicked dust up in Dewey's face and strode back to the center of the area to set up Minnie's site. Dewey sputtered and hacked up the dirt. Off on the other side, Huey was sitting in his tent talking to himself about why he had these brothers and why he couldn't be an only child. Dewey turned around and finished putting the poles up in his tent. Louie was still in the middle setting up Minnie's tent. Louie finally set up the three kettles and had started three fires in the area around the center. He sulked back to his tent with a hanging head. He opened the flap and dropped in. Dewey finished cleaning up and stuffed everything in his sack. The horses whined and Dewey sighed.

" Oh, I'll feed you. He picked up the food and put it in their bags+ and he put them over their snouts. He turned and picked up a cloth to wipe his face with. Loud gurgling noises came from the horses. The oats in their mouths smothered their whinnies of terror. Dewey threw the rag at them and went to his tent.

" Shut those horses up, Dewey." Huey shouted from his tent. " Idiot." He added under his breath. Dewey rolled up his blanket cursing under his breath. He looked up into the gap between the two trees that had once held his rag. There occupying the space was the face of a back wolf with streaks of green on its fur and green slime covering his snout. Dewey tried to scream but terror froze him to the spot. The wolf let out a low grumble and pounced out of the woods.

Louie got out of his tent to make sure that he had made the queen's tent properly. He had a feeling that he had put one of the poles in crooked. He turned his head to check on Huey. He was sitting in his tent yelling, " Shut those horses up, Dewey." He frowned and continued to the tent to inspect when he got a strange urge to look and check the horses. His eyes opened wide as he saw Dewey standing there with a wolf only a foot in front of him. He turned to Huey's tent and debated on whether he should get Huey or not. He then noted to himself that this would make him look good and maybe Dewey would not make fun of him if he saved him. He turned again and was terrified to see the wolf leaping out of the woods towards Dewey. " No! Huey! Help!" he shouted and ran towards his brother. The wolf pinned him to the ground and opened his mouth wide. "No" Louie thought. Huey was already racing out of his tent towards the attack and shoved Louie aside.

" Leave this to a professional." He said and charged at the beast. Louie stood there biting his nails. Huey was almost on top of the thing when out of the shadows another wolf pounced on him. Louie screamed and cried for Minnie. Suddenly he saw at least four more come out of the hole. He turned to run for Minnie when he stopped. Seventy were pouring in through the other areas. He cried again and fell into the massive swarm.

Minnie was twisting the cork back onto the top of the canteen. She placed it next to the other three. She rubbed her eyes from tiredness. She lazily flicked a piece of hair out of her face and looked into the babbling brook. All she saw was a small mouse with no one beside her and emptiness in her heart. She hung her head and sighed. What if this note was a fake? What if she was going off on a wild goose chase just to be duped at the end? She crossed her arms and held them close and lay there kneeling. It was a still night. Too still. Minnie perked her ears. She spun her head around. Coldness enveloped her and it seemed as if the moon had dimmed. She looked up. A blemish had appeared on the moon. She shrieked and lay there looking up at it, mouth a gape with horror. The moon now had a huge curved line and two dots next to either curve. Two letters stood in the corners saying "PB". " It can not be." Minnie said to herself. She knew this sign. The sign of the PB organization.

" The musketeers" she shouted. She stumbled to her feet she had just grabbed the canteens when a yelling was heard from far off.

" No! Huey! Help!" she heard Louie say. She sprinted back to camp. " No. No." she said in her head. " Why now. That's it. The note. It was a fake to get me out here. Get me alone. Now they're going to pay for my stupidity." She tripped and fell on her face. " Minnie! Minnie help!" Louie was shouting. She got up and drew her sword. She jumped out of the trees into the clearing to see Louie get pounced on by wolves. She ran at them and stabbed her sword into each with such fierceness that almost all seemed to retreat from mere fright. She dashed over to the fires and took the kettles off. She threw them at each wolf that was attacking the ducks. After Huey sputtered up badly bruised she took his kettle, attached it to the hook, and gave it to Dewey after he got up.

Louie got up and was immediately taken again by a wolf. Huey was first to his rescue. Dewey stood there on the spot swinging the kettle with all his might in a giant circle. Minnie had made more then half go away and had scars to prove it. Louie was finally free and ran right to the tent to grab a net to catch them in. When he emerged the others were trapped in a circle each brandishing a kettle and sword. Louie threw the net with all his might at the wolfs to catch them. It met true to its aim. Louie smiled and was immediately pounced from behind. He fell forward and lay there unconscious. He never saw the rest.

Bump. Bump. Bump. Louie woke with a fright as he sat up straight on the back of a horse. Minnie was in front of him holding a piece of rope, which was attached to his horse. Huey was riding next to them on their right. Dewey was riding on their left. He lifted his hand to his head to feel the bump. He winced in pain. Everyone bore the scars of the tussle even Minnie who had a huge gash on her neck. They were on a road with a sign coming up on the left. It read " Welcome to Denoment." They were there. They rode on more quickly then usual. Bump. Bump. Bump. Louie was getting horse sick.

Chapter 4 

**The Governor of Denoment**

The group went the whole day in dead silence. They jumbled over the bumpy road all day, no one blinking or moving except Louie. Louie was just being jostled about on his horse and was threatening to fall off any second. Finally Minnie spoke " You missed the fight Louie." She said lazily. She turned her head a little to look at him. She was the first to talk in a long time.

" Well I was knocked out." Louie blurted out. " Why else wouldn't I have helped?"

" Cause you're stupid?" Dewey snapped back almost immediately. Louie shot him a cold look. Dewey glared back and turned his head back to the road.

" So, I take it we won." Louie asked. He was hoping that Minnie would say yes.

" No." Huey remarked. " We had to retreat. Minnie gave the order after she got you safe. We left with the only things we had on our horses." He gave a hard glare at Louie before turning around. " It's all your fault we lost." He added coldly.

" No it wasn't" Minnie snapped. " Those things can not be stopped." She added gravely. Huey turned quick to Minnie with bewilderment. He was opening his mouth to retort when she interrupted him. " They are the slaves of the PB organization. They can not be killed and neither can the PB." She added with such graveness it sent chills up the ducks spines. " Well we're here." She added in a happier note.

They turned the corner in the road into Denoment but it was different. The place was almost deserted. There were packs of people hanging together and a person would race from here or there to the safety of a building. They only seemed to notice the new arrivals when they drew closer. Everyone was extremely jumpy too. One poor kid almost jumped to Mars when Minnie came up behind him. " Do you know where we might find Donald Duck?" Minnie asked. The kid's eyes darted over the ducks and lingered at Dewey for a moment. Dewey was leaning off his horse towards a fruit stand trying to steal and apple, or two. Huey caught the boy's gaze and smacked Dewey on the head with his fist.

" Musketeers do not steal, Dewey." Huey said. Louie snickered behind him. The boy pointed a shaking hand up to a building on a hill off the town. Minnie nodded and motioned for the Musketeers in training to follow. Huey took up the lead behind Minnie and Louie came up second after passing Dewey, whom he laughed at, and Dewey sadly took the tail end.

They proceeded up the hill to the house sitting in the middle. This was the very hill that Pokey's house had once stood. There were sweeping lawns and gorgeous gardens and it was a wonder why no one was out on a nice day like this. She dismounted her horse and waited for the others to fall of theirs. She squared her shoulders and marched up to the door and banged the knocker four times. Louie hurried to her side but was pushed aside by Huey who took the spot. Louie was shoved to the back of the party. The door was opened by and old, grumpy looking turtle with a waistcoat and small half-moon glasses. Before Minnie could speak the turtle had grabbed her and Huey by the arms and thrown them into the house and then the same to Dewey and Louie without giving any strain or expression of any sort. Minnie lay on the ground with each of the Musketeers in training squashed on top of her. " The governor of Denoment is this way. He does not like any sharp objects and I advise that you do not take photos, videos, or recordings in any manner. All objects will be scanned at the desk. Please proceed and do not touch anything. You will pay three times what you break and we are not held guilty for any injures you will or may sustain." He said in a tired voice. He picked up all three of the ducks and plopped them down on the tile and did the same for Minnie. They were in a small hall with a flight of stairs going up on the left wall. There was a door at the end and a box sitting over near the corner. The turtle trotted over and flicked the lock. Immediately a desk popped out and a chair unfolded from the drawer. The turtle plopped down and took out a giant silver object and prodded into all the sacks on Minnie's belt. " I will take these swords for now." He stated and grabbed up all the swords. " Now please keep all arms and hands inside the ride at all times." He opened one of the drawers and pulled a lever. The floor gave way and the group tumbled down the hole.

They landed square in a little car. It gave a jerk and moved forward through a door. Their eyes widened as they passed through a room full of miniature dolls all singing in union " **_It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small, world. It's a world of laughter a world of tears. It's a world of hope. It's a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all It's a small, small, world. There is just one moon and one golden sun. And a smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small, world."_** This continued on forever. At the end they stepped out of the car into a small gift shop with the same song playing out of a box on the desk where the same turtle sat reading a magazine. Minnie strode over to the door humming the tune with Huey on her heel. Louie was browsing through tee shirts with the saying It's a small world on it and comparing if he liked the green or yellow more. Dewey had already piled two hats with the logo on them and was picking up a pin with the phrase " The happiest cruise in the world." They sauntered over to the desk and paid the turtle. They joined Minnie and Huey outside in another hall.

Huey gave them reproaching looks along with Minnie and they continued. Huey dropped back to the end and took his hat from Dewey. He put it on his head and plopped his musketeer hat in Dewey's bag. They went through the arch at the end and looked around the study. There was a fireplace in the corner and Donald was sitting in a chair sipping out of a mug. He looked up at his guests and grinned. " Minnie!" he shouted jumping to his feet. " I wish you would have at least given me a warning you were arriving. And who are these little ducks" he added pointing down at Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They all glared at him. They turned and went into a group huddle. This meant that it was Huey and Dewey making a plan. Louie was left at Minnie's side.

" Well, I didn't know where to reach you." Minnie replied. " And as for the ducks, they are Musketeers in training. They accompanied me here to see you about something concerning a friend." She nodded at the last part. And Donald looked confused. Then he got the hint and drew closer to Minnie so that the others would not hear.

" This is about Mickey?" he asked. Minnie nodded. Donald looked down. " So what have you got?" Minnie opened her mouth to speak but felt hot breath pounding on her back. She turned to look at the ducks behind her who were looking over her shoulder trying to eavesdrop. They quickly backed off and went into harmonious whistling to the tune of It's a small world. Minnie pushed Donald over to the corner near the fire so not to be heard.

" I got a letter the other day on my window." Minnie added softly. She was trying to hold back tears. The ducks were still over by the chairs twiddling their thumbs. " I brought it if you want to see it." She reached inside her pocket and withdrew a crumpled piece of paper. Donald grabbed it and unfolded it. He scanned it and his eyes widened. He looked up at Minnie. " I don't know who wrote it" she responded to his bewildered expression. " I thought you ought to know first since it might have referred to Daisy as well." Donald looked back down and tilted his head a little.

" This writing is so familiar. I'm willing to bet my life I have seen this before." He added under his breath. Minnie was going to ask him what he said. But before she could Donald had spoken. " I can't come with you." He said thrusting the paper into her hands. " I am governor and my people need me now. There have been attacks on them by a savage bear. It has left a shadow over my town and I must deal with it now for fear my people will die." He sank into his chair and turned his nose upward. " I can not help."

" Donald I know what it is like to rule over people and fear for their safety, but this is serious." Minnie pleaded. She sank to the side of his chair. Huey ran over. Louie started but was pushed aside into a chair by Dewey who was speeding to catch up. " Please, Donald. Come with us to get Goofy." Donald snuffed and raised his head higher. Minnie frowned. " Well it was a waste coming then." She rose to her feet and turned on her heel to the door. She was about to leave when she noticed that there were three young ticks missing from her side. She turned to see the three ducks standing with their arms crossed.

" We are not going to leave." Huey said firmly. " He needs us and as musketeers we are supposed to help him." Minnie trudged back to them. Donald lowered his head and stared at them. " Now sir, Donald, do you know where this beast comes from?"

" From the western woods." Donald said shakily. He rose to his feet and crossed to them.

" Well, then we know where to strike." Dewey said. " And I have a plan to get rid of it."

"But if we help you get the bear." Louie said. " You have to come with us to get Goofy." Donald lowered his head and agreed.

" Good." Dewey said. " Then here's the plan."

Chapter 5 

**The Beast Within**

The party went through the woods stealthily. They ducked behind rocks and beneath bushes to not be seen. They checked regularly if they were being followed. There were a couple signs that there was a bear attack. The biggest sign that they were close was that an entire patch of forest had been cleared. It was not normal because there were claw marks on the ground and nearby trees. In the middle of this area they set their packs down and unloaded the bait. They scattered the food everywhere. Then they retreated to a nearby boulder and waited in silence. No one spoke. Louie sitting in the back was tucked close by Dewey and Minnie. Huey was up front with his arrow poised and ready. Minnie also had an arrow ready to fire. Dewey and Louie were just there to stab it when it was stunned. Time passed and Minnie and Huey let their arrows fall. Louie had taken to counting grass and Dewey was playing tic-tac- toe with Minnie. Huey was sleeping on the job. Louie shook his head. "And Huey yelled at him for doing that." He felt an odd felling. As if he was being watched. Then he felt something hot on his back. He laughed. Dewey was trying to play a prank on him. Dewey was just as bored as him. Too bad it wasn't a surprise. He was giving it away that he was behind him. He looked up and saw Dewey still playing with Minnie, losing horribly. But he was behind him? Then if it is not him then who is it? Louie turned back slowly, dreading to look. He gasped as he looked at the scary, ferocious, ugly, and hungry looking face of a squirrel. He sighed as the little guy went prancing into the bush shoving nuts into his huge cheeks. He laughed to himself and bumped into something. He looked up and frowned. His mouth dropped open and he tried to scream in terror at the enormous face of the dreaded bear.

The beast roared and tossed Louie back against the rock. The others turned around as the bear charged at them. Minnie was blasted into the open and Dewey was thrown into the tallest branches of a tree. Huey pushed Louie off of himself. He grabbed for his arrow but was hit hard on the head by the full weight of the bear. He was plucked up by the bear's mouth as if he weighed as much as a feather. The bear lunged off into the clearing just as Minnie got up. The bear galloped around the perimeter twice before rushing at Minnie. Minnie jumped over it and landed on her legs. They buckled and she was thrown to the ground. The beast tried again at her and this time he was hit on the head by falling ducks out of trees. Dewey was now sitting on the back with his hands groping for fir to hold onto. He was bucked off after a while and flung over onto the awakening Louie. They were both lying there free to kill. Minnie drew her sword ready to strike when the clouds parted. A single beam of sunlight came down and reflected off of the hilt. It flew through the air to the beast and instantly there was a huge going on. The place shimmered in the light and sparks flew off the bear, flying around the area. Within three minutes the place where the bear had once stood was Pete lying on his back. Not far was Huey sitting in a pool of saliva.

Huey was sputtering and Dewey ran over to him, taking off his overcoat. He started washing it all off till Huey came to his senses and pushed him off of him. He did however take the coat to keep wiping it off. Minnie rushed over to Pete and held her sword tight to his throat. " Pete." She said calmly. He blinked and he rolled his eyes in her direction. He laughed a little but quickly silenced. " What are you doing here?" Minnie continued. Louie had ambled over to help Huey up but Dewey just pushed him out of the way instead. Huey dumped the soaked coat into Louie's arms and went off cursing with Dewey in his wake. " Why were you a bear? Why are you here?" Minnie shouted. All she could think was that the sign last night was right. The Phantom Blot was near. Here was proof. His very own servant here, Attacking people. He was up to his old schemes.

" Peace." Pete stammered. " I mean no harm." He looked at Minnie with forgiving eyes. Minnie lowered her sword a bit.

" You are such a liar." Huey shouted. He poked Pete hard in the belly with the handle of his cutlass. " You were trying to eat me and I have the bite marks to prove it." Dewey nodded in agreement. Louie tilted his head a little.

" But I don't see any bite marks on you, Huey." Louie said. " Where are they?"

Huey turned around to face Louie. He bumped Dewey in the chest. Dewey faltered and rubbed his ribs. " I have the bite marks right on my…"

" I didn't mean to do the things I did." Pete interjected. Huey refrained from showing his marks to Louie and glared at Pete with such hatred he could have started a forest fire on the spot. " The Phantom Blot made me. He's been controlling me from day one. Please I meant no harm. Spare my life. I had no idea what I was doing. Every thing is a blank. He can posses people you know. Please spare me." He went crawling to Minnie's feet and kissed them. He was crying a river. Minnie picked up her skirt so the hem wouldn't get wet and felt sympathy for him. She bent down and picked him up. She knew what the Phantom Blot could do. He was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes.

" I forgive you." She said. Huey made to interject but Minnie put a hand up to stop him. Dewey tried also but Minnie kept her hand up for silence. " He is telling the truth. I have seen what the Phantom Blot can do and I understand. I know that he is active once more from a sign I saw. The PB organization symbol was on the moon last night. He runs the PB organization and I am sure he is up to something." Pete moved uncomfortably at this point. Only Louie saw it. He opened his mouth to speak but got an apple shoved in it, courtesy of Dewey.

Pete followed the others into town. They strolled up the main road shouting the news that the bear had been killed. There was much happiness on that day. They proudly knocked on the door of Donald's mansion. They were answered by the old turtle that once again threw them inside. After the It's a Small World ride they made their way to Donald's study. Minnie opened her mouth to speak but was shocked to see an older duck sitting in Donald's chair. He had a set of bagpipes on his lap and was preparing to blow into them when he noticed the group. " Hello there visitors." Scrooge McDuck said putting his bagpipes down on the table. " What brings you young ones to this part of Italy?" He eyed the Musketeers in training. Huey straightened up and Dewey did the same. Louie was standing there fiddling with a glass vase. Dewey elbowed him and he knocked into the vase. It went flying right into Minnie's hand. She placed it back on the pedestal and looked at Louie. He half laughed and straightened up. " Bit of a trouble maker that one." Scrooge said. " Donald should be here shortly. In the mean time you don't mind if I play the bagpipes, do you?" He looked up at them Minnie shook her head and he gleefully picked them up. " Please have something to drink everybody." He said gesturing to the cups on the tray. They sat down with a cup each. Minnie sat in the chair next to Scrooge. Pete sat on a big armchair off in the corner. The ducks sat together on a couch. Scrooge toke a deep breath in and began to play. Minnie jumped halfway out of her chair. Pete actually did fall out of his and, the ducks yelled and fell on the floor. The music was horrible. It sounded like someone breaking glass then rubbing it against steel and putting it through a shredder. Everyone but Scrooge plugged their ears. It was painful just to see the bagpipes. Donald ran into the room a minute later.

" Stop!" he shouted over the noise. Scrooge stopped abruptly and everyone gave a sigh of relief. " Uncle, please don't play them outside your room." Scrooge looked offended and strutted off to his room. " Sorry Minnie about that." He looked at the bunch and his eyes opened wide upon spotting Pete. " You!" he shrieked. He grabbed his sword that was hanging from the wall. He made to strike him down.

" Stop Donald!" Minnie shouted. She stood between them, protecting Pete. "He's changed. Donald, please." He was tearing at her to move. He was crying actually. Tears of sadness.

" He helped him!" he cried. He tried to get under her arm. She blocked him. " He helped kill Daisy. My wife." He collapsed on the floor. He sobbed till his whole front was sopping wet. Minnie bent down to hug him.

" I know as well as you do what it feels like to lose a loved one." She whispered to him. He calmed down a bit. " Don't you think I felt the same way when I saw him in the woods? I didn't like him either but he's changed." She pulled him upright and told him of the fight in the woods. He seemed to calm down a bit. " So, now that your bear is dealt with, will you come with us?" Donald slumped into a chair. He put his hands to his head and closed his eyes for a moment. He shook his head in disagreement and Minnie sighed. " Donald, please. Come with us to get Goofy. Then you can come back if you want. Please just come." She bent down next to the chair and begged him.

Donald looked at her. Huey started towards them and Dewey followed. Louie sat there humming it's a small world over until it got stuck in Pete's mind. " I will come." Donald finally replied weakly. He got up. " Of course I will have to pack. I'll get Scrooge to take over while I'm gone." He smiled a little and went off to get his things. The musketeers jumped and celebrated with Minnie. Pete sat in his chair staring at a coin in his hand. Through all the rejoicing of having one of the true musketeers back Louie saw Pete nod at his coin and stuff it back in his pocket. There was a weird black symbol on it. Before he could see more he was pulled back to the party. Donald came in later and ushered them all out. They left through a small secret door behind a bookcase. They came out in the hall.

Minnie stopped. " Donald, what was that bizarre thing bellow with those creepy dolls?" Donald stopped and looked back at her.

" Ludwig sent me that." He said with a smile. " He's been sending me loads of things from the future like that to me and to his supposed ancestor Leonardo DaVinchi." He laughed and waved goodbye to Scrooge.

" That was from the future?" Minnie asked. She shook her head in disbelief. " That must be awful." Donald gave out a hearty laugh.

" Actually, that will be a huge thing in the future. Apparently everyone loves it." Donald quacked. They got on their horses and took off to Spain to get back their old friend, Goofy.

Chapter 6

**Comfort**

Dewey was so tired he was falling asleep while he was still riding. " Can we stop soon?" he asked in a dreary voice. Donald shook his head.

" Musketeers do not sleep when there is a job to complete." He shouted. Minnie giggled. Donald was back. She felt good inside knowing that she had at least one of her friends with her. She turned to look at Dewey almost falling off his horse and waking up a moment before he went head first into mud. Louie had pulled up next to Donald who was still shouting at Dewey to stay awake. He bent low and scooped up some of the mud and dumped it on Donald's head. Donald sputtered and gasped and went into one of his raging fits. He fell back off his horse into the mess. " You lousy…..no good…..evil things….#$#$……..you filthy $#!" Louie looked shocked and then erupted in laughter. Dewey followed and fell backwards on his horse asleep three seconds later. Huey rolled his eyes as Minnie started laughing. He leapt off his horse and went over to the cursing Donald. He put out a hand to help him up. Donald accepted. Huey slapped Louie in the head.

" We are musketeers in training and we will stay that way if you don't stop acting like a baby." He shouted at Louie. " That includes you too, Dewey." He added to Dewey who was still laughing in the background. He turned to criticize Minnie but then thought of a thousand things he'd love to do besides upset the head musketeer. Louie turned on his horse.

" Nice going, loser." Dewey said to Louie. He nudged him and moved on. Donald was scrapping off some of the mud. Huey came over to help.

" You should scrape down real deep. It is probably in your pores." Huey added. He picked up a wet cloth and Donald grabbed in out of his hand. Huey stuck up his nose and went to leave. " Oh, and Donald, that wasn't mud. It was a present from a nice pack of horses." Huey left smiling while Donald scrubbed even harder at the feathers. Minnie and Pete were already setting up camp. Huey went to his and threw his belt on the floor over by the corner. He sat down on his mat and fell back. He was tired and was so annoyed at the fact that those ducks called his brothers were the only things keeping him from being a musketeer. Something he had dreamed for. " Why did I get them for brothers?" he asked. " Why?"

After dinner everyone retired to his or her tents, everyone but Minnie. She made sure that the others were well safe before she sat down on the dry leaves and looked up at the moon above. The PB organization symbol was still there. She sighed. However this time it looked like the dots between the lines had joined the line. The P and B were oddly elongated as if they were going to join the others. She heard something move behind her. She turned and saw Pete's tent flutter. Walking towards her was Donald. He was still scrubbing at the mess on him. " What's up? Everyone else is in bed." He asked. He dropped down next to her. He put his sponge down and looked up at the moon too. " What's that? On the moon." He asked looking over at Minnie.

" That is the PB organization symbol I was talking about." Minnie replied. " It has been there since last night and it looks like it has spread out a little. I don't know what it means except that the Phantom Blot is up to something again. I don't know what but he's doing something."

Donald looked down. " That note." He said. Minnie perked up and turned to him. " I think I know that handwriting. I've seen it a ton of times. But it seems…wrong. I think Mickey wrote it." Minnie opened her eyes wide and her gaze dropped. Could it be? He was alive after all? " But it can't" Donald added. " He's dead and if he was alive he would have signed it just to give us proof." Minnie frowned. Donald frowned also and gave her a hug.

" Well this is nice. Now shouldn't you guys be in bed already." Pete ordered. They jumped up and left to their tents. Pete stood outside for moment and looked at the moon. He took out his coin and held it up to the moon. A little ray came out and flew towards the moon. The symbol stretched more and the P and B went around the back. He smiled and pocketed it. Then he limped off with his peg leg hobbling behind.

Chapter 7

**More Trouble**

It was noon by the time they had reached Madrid. The place was buzzing with activity. People were shouting out at auctions and people were selling sheep and livestock. Minnie gazed in awe at the scenery along with Donald. They hadn't been here before so this was all new to them. Louie was waving to everyone he saw till Dewey nudged him to stop. Huey was riding straight-backed and serious. He took his business seriously. Pete tugged his hat down farther so it covered his face. He probably wasn't welcome here by any chance if Goofy had his way. They spent most of the time looking at the shops and enjoying themselves. When they were done they headed to the palace to see Goofy. They were ushered in and were told to wait in the hall till Goofy was available.

This took longer then it was said. They waited, and waited, and waited. I seemed like Goofy would never see them until next year. Finally the doors opened and Goofy stepped out. He stood in a nice suit with a little badge on his shirt. He beamed at his friends and went running over to them. " Fellas! How ya doing?" he said. He picked them up and gave them a big hug. " What are ya doing here?" He put them down and looked up at Pete. " Pete! Get out'a here ya no good bad guy!" He roared. He put up his fists to fight but Huey had jumped in front of Pete. Dewey and Louie grabbed his fists and tried to keep them down.

" Goofy!" Minnie shouted. " Stop! He's good now. Stop!" Goofy calmed down. Huey got his brothers off Goofy's hands and ushered them to a corner while Minnie Donald and Goofy went into a huddle and talked about the note.

" Can I see it?" Goofy asked. Minnie withdrew it from her pocket and handed it over to him. He looked at it for a moment. " I agree with Donald. I've seen this handwriting before. It may have been Mickey's but it's highly unlikely." He handed it back to Minnie. She pocketed it.

" So will you come to stop the PB with us?" Donald asked. Goofy seemed to think about it.

" Sorry fellas, I can't come. The king is sick and I need to take care of him. He's come down with a virus and we don't know how it happened. The king has been sick and I fear he may die soon. I'll show you." He led the party down the hall and to a crimson door with a guard in front. He stepped aside so they could go in. In there was a huge bed. There were four nurses flocking around it tending to some small object laying on the pillows hacking up a lung. Minnie looked at the thing and tilted her head. Goofy looked at her and quickly straightened up. " Sorry, I forgot you have never met the king. May I introduce you to the king of Spain, King Julius." He gestured to the sick pug on the bed. Minnie curtsied and Pete bent into a clumsy bow. Donald saluted and the musketeers in training bowed and then fell over. Minnie crossed the room. And looked at the king. He looked sick as a, well, dog. She was quickly shooed away by a nurse who had the nameplate Carmen on it. She was pushed out into the hall with the others.

" He sure is sick." Huey stated. " How'd it happen?" Goofy shook his head.

" I don't know. He was fine one day and coughing up a storm the next." Goofy said. Minnie bowed her head.

" Well how can we help?" Donald asked. " It's an illness. Internal. We can't stop it on the outside."

Dewey hopped up. " But we can help by seeing what made him sick in the first place." He shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement. " Goofy, when did he get sick?" He whipped out a pad and prepared to write.

"Well, he got sick three weeks ago." Goofy said. " The only nurse with him was Carmen and then he started getting sicker."

"Carmen." Louie said. " What does she do for him? Cook? Clean? Dance?" Dewey scribbled furiously with the questions.

" She gives him his food." Goofy said. He snapped his fingers in delight. " She might have been the one to start this." He gave a holler and jumped in the air. He was about to go in and get her when Pete interrupted.

" I don't think it's wise to let her know we're onto her just yet." Pete stated. " She might lie and say she didn't and then lead us on a wild goose chase while we try to find the thing she used to get him sick. Where does she live in the castle, Goofy?" Goofy touched his chin and nodded.

" She lives in the servants quarters. They're on the basement level. She has the purple room. Her request of course. It's the darkest room." He said. The others nodded and Dewey jotted down his final words and stowed his notebook away. " You go see what dirt you can get. I'll keep her busy up here." They hurried off while Goofy entered the room. They made their way to the main hall and took a flight of stairs down a floor. They went along the corridors to a small purple door and entered.

It was no doubt the darkest room in the castle. They groped around for a lamp or something but there was none. It was as if she lived in the dark. They heard feet running down the corridor and backed into a corner. The door opened and Carmen stood there steaming. She slammed the door shut and walked in. " Who does he think he is!" she raged. Minnie could tell she was near them. She could feel her breath. " He suspects me of making the king sick, well I never." Louie and his brothers were in a tight hug so as to leave less space. They tried to hold onto Donald but Donald tried to pry them off. They wouldn't let go. He tugged and tugged. They were swaying dangerously. Minnie turned to tell them to stop it but it was too late. They had stumbled off balance and collided with the storming Carmen. " Who's there?" she said grabbing Donald. She hoisted him in the air and struck a match. Donald looking at the mad woman and tilted his head a little. He was looking at his mother. " Donald." She said. She put him on the floor and looked at the rest of them, including the ducks in a group hug at her feet. She kicked them. " Pete, I never thought you of all people would turn on master." She said glancing at Pete.

" Well, then I guess I'm not all people." Pete retorted. He stepped forward and picked up the ducks. He drew his sword and handed the bundle of ducks to Minnie. " Now then. I believe you had something to do with poisoning the king's meals. Why? Why does the PB want him dead?" Mrs. Duck grimaced.

" Never use the PB's name in the presence of any one you traitor!" she screamed. At that moment Goofy came charging into the room.

" Hey guys." He said. Minnie waved her arms to tell him to stop. " Carmen does have something to do with it. She ran to her room after I confronted her. So let's go get her." He stopped right behind Mrs. Duck. She raised her fist to her shoulder and punched Goofy hard in the head. He laughed and fell down. Pete lunged at her but it merely went through her. She retaliated but her attack went right through Pete too. Then began a game of poking each other. Donald sighed and went through them to a giant vase in the corner. He went over and slammed in on his mother's head. She was trapped, for three seconds. She retaliated on Donald and he went flying backwards into Goofy who was just getting up. Goofy went back to sleep. Mrs. Duck loomed over them and blasted them backwards and, time stopped.

Mrs. Duck was frozen with her hands out and Pete behind her jabbing through her. Goofy and Donald were frozen on their backs lying in midair. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were rolling through the air in a giant ball of feathers. Minnie was looking around the room at this bizarre sight. She walked between them to her friends. Then she saw it. A giant ball of light had appeared in the room near them. It lowered them to the ground gently and turned to Mrs. Duck. It flew above her and tapped her head. Immediately she disappeared. Pete was left here jabbing at nothing. It spun around to Minnie and nodded to her. Then time started again.

Huey and the others hit the ground and split up. Pete looked wildly around to see where his enemy had gone and Donald was left there looking dumbfounded. Goofy was looking dumbfounded too but that was nothing new. Minnie rushed over to them. " We should go." She said to Donald. " I got the antidote from a friend."

Chapter 8

**Mystery**

" Yes I feel much better now." Julius said as Goofy passed him some tea. The king was sitting up in bed after the antidote had been given. The three ducks sat at the baseboard of the bed. Minnie and Donald sat in chairs on the right side of his bed. Goofy crouched down at the left side. " I must thank all of you for healing me. Now what I'm concerned about is how you, Minnie, got the antidote in a second and yet no one saw you move." Donald turned to Minnie.

" Yeah, Minnie." Goofy agreed. " You never told us how that happened." Huey turned to Minnie followed by Dewey and Louie.

" Well it was odd." Minnie started. She couldn't think of what to say. It seemed like a dream. " Well time stopped for a minute and a little ball of light came in out of thin air. It put Donald and Goofy down and then…"

" Hey why did it only let Donald and Goofy down."? Dewey remarked. " We went flying too. Why didn't it help us?" He jumped off the bed. Donald shushed him. He nodded for Minnie to go on. " Well then it went over to Mrs. Duck and tapped her. Then she just vanished. It was very odd and then it nodded at me and I had the antidote in my hand. Then time started again." Everyone just stood there for a moment taking it in.

" That explains why I was fighting someone one minute and nothing another." Pete said. Minnie was glad someone believed her. " So that's what really happened, aye?" Minnie nodded.

" That's strange." Donald said. He pondered it.

" Yeah" Goofy agreed. " You don't even know how it got there. It sort of just appeared."

" Yes this is interesting." Julius pondered. " Very odd indeed. Well if this mystery is to be solved you should be going. You may take Goofy too. Find the Phantom Blot and maybe you just might stop him this time. I'll send word to France that you may be gone longer, Minnie. Now go on! You won't find him just sitting here." They jumped up and went out of the room. Dewey and Louie bumped into each other scrambling out. Julius chuckled and fell asleep.

After the door closed he got up. He made sure he was alone and went to his table. He got a piece of paper and started writing. " Dear friends. I fear the Phantom is back and up to no good. I have just been poisoned by one of his faithful servants and I have been saved by two of the three. The third is dead and I feel a tremor. The sun grows weaker every day without anyone noticing. I fear that they may not notice until it is too late to save them. Round up as many as you can and I will do as much as I can. We must help the world for I believe the Phantom Blot may take it over. But it is not considered taking over the world if it bows down to you."

Chapter 9

**On the Road Again**

Minnie and Donald rode at the front of the pack with Huey behind them. Dewey and Louie rode in front of Goofy and Pete in the back. Pete seemed to blend in with them. He was telling jokes and making small talk regularly but Huey never fully liked him. He still had scars from him. They camped on the way to what Minnie guessed the Phantom Blot had his new castle. Every night the moon grew darker with the symbol stretching across it. She began to fear for the worst. Donald showed Goofy the sign one night so now the three friends knew that something bad was brewing. Pete seemed to disappear whenever they talked about it. He was acting odd. Finally they reached the mountains. " The PB's castle should be right up here." Pete said motioning upwards. Donald looked up. It was a high climb. Goofy whistled.

" That's sure going to take a while." Goofy said. He walked to the path and started climbing. Minnie followed next. Huey shoved in front of Donald. Donald made to choke him but was pushed aside by Louie and then Dewey. Pete lumbered in front and Donald took up the rear. They climbed for what seemed like days. Goofy gripped his hand over the ridge and fell onto the top. He panted for breath as Minnie popped up be hind him. Next came Huey and then Dewey. Somehow Louie had been shoved behind him and crawled up next. Then came Pete and no Donald. Dewey limped over to see if Donald was there. He was. Just taking his sweet time. Dewey shook his head and went to join the others. They were standing in a line looking at where a castle had once stood.

" It's not here," Louie said.

" Wow!" Dewey said. " I didn't know that, genius." He said sarcastically. He nudged him He teetered and stepped forward. Instantly the rock gave way and fell into the lava bellow.

" Wait a second." Minnie said. She put her foot forward and the rock too fell away and into lava hidden below.

Huey stepped over to the hole. " I thought this was a mountain." He said.

" It was till we got hold of it." Pete laughed. He snapped and instantly they were pushed onto the rock. They jumped away just as the rock fell. " You never can trust a Pete ya know." He slithered onto the rock. It stayed. He lifted one hand and a ring of black fire enclosed them.

" You tricked us." Goofy said. He stepped forward and jumped as it fell. " We trusted you. You led us here." Pete just gave a belly laugh and stepped forward. The rock still stayed.

" Why did you bring us here?" Huey asked. " It seems pointless just to bring us all the way here."

Pete chuckled. " I am going to kill you. That and I have orders to stand here and use this coin one last time to make that moon permanently dark. It's all part of his master plan. I just used you to get to the places I had to go to use this coin. This is the last place and, hey! This is perfect if you want to kill some body." He moved forward. They ran. The rocks fell away. They kept running while Pete just closed in. Goofy almost fell in and so did Dewey. They were cornered at one end while he spread out to kill them. Suddenly Donald pulled himself over the edge. He panted and shook his head.

" Donald!" they cried. Pete paid no attention. He had his eyes on his pray. Donald looked up and screamed. He knew Pete was still evil. He hesitated. The black fire still kept them from running and him from going in. He backed up and closed his eyes. He ran forward with all his might and jumped through the fire.

His feet his solid ground. He opened his eyes and looked down. He was standing on a platform of light. From out of the lava came a ball of light. It flew in the air, spitting out little balls to create steps out of the arena. It swept low and flew along the fire. It instantly went out. Pete staggered back but saw his way blocked by the little ball. It circled Pete. Faster and faster it went. It started flying higher and higher till Pete was lost in and endless vortex of light. Then it stopped and fluttered to the ground. Pete was nowhere in sight. It circled around the group and they were lifted out of the pit and into the night sky. It flew them down the mountain at top speed. They hit the ground softly and they slumped together. Donald was standing there shaking. Dewey and Louie gave him a big hug. He smiled and returned the hug. Huey strutted over and shook his hand. Goofy picked up Minnie and Donald in a giant bear hug. They laughed. They were alive. They turned to the ball of light and thanked it. Then it flew up and off into the trees. They waved it goodbye.

" We're lucky that thing came to help us." Huey said.

" We sure are." Minnie replied. " But he's like an old friend." Everyone gawked at her. " I saw him a year ago. It was while we were fleeing the Blot's palace. It was in the sky when all of the pieces were flying away. I wonder why it was there then and just turning up now?"

" Yeah I remember that too." Donald said. " I was trying to save Daisy but I fell into the lake." I got across but I couldn't find her body. Then I saw the light. It was beautiful." Then from behind a tree poked the light. It motioned for them to follow. They looked at each other and ran after it.

High on the mountain, a figure appeared. " Well I have two of my apprentices down." It said. " If you want something done right, you must do it yourself." It raised a hand and a beam went out of it into the sky towards the moon. It grew darker then vanished as it blended in with the night sky. It laughed. He snapped his fingers and Mortimer appeared at his side. " I think our friends might want a place to sleep the night. Go help them will you." Mortimer bowed and sunk away. " Soon, my world. Soon." Then the Phantom Blot melted and returned to his castle.

Chapter 10

**Good Night Sleep**

The light zipped through the trees. It went slow so the party could keep up. Minnie took up the rear this time. She kept kicking herself that she had even half believed that Pete was good. She had put them all in danger just by believing in him. Why didn't she finish him off when she had the chance? She looked up and saw a small cabin on the side of the path.

" We can sleep here." Goofy said. He steered his horse off the path to the house. The musketeers in training followed suit. Minnie pulled ahead of Donald and dismounted. She opened the door. It was a nice cozy cabin with a fireplace and six warm beds in the corner.

" I'll get dinner started." Donald said. He slung the foodstuff over his shoulder and went over to the fire.

" I'll help." Huey suggested. He ran over to where Donald was unpacking.

" Me too." Dewey said. He scurried over where Donald was lighting the fire. Louie jumped on his bed and unpacked his stuff at the foot of his bed. Goofy was busy outside securing the horses. Minnie slumped into her own bed. She placed her hat on the nightstand and went to sleep.

She had a dream that she was running down a hallway. She was screaming as something black chased her. At the end of the hall there was a bright light. She jumped into it and felt herself being hugged. She looked up and saw Mickey there holding her. Then she was shook. Mickey kept holding her even thought the black thing pulled her away. "Mickey!" she cried. Then she woke up to see Louie shaking her.

" Wake up, Minnie!" Louie was saying. " Wake up!" She sat up and he stepped back. " You were having a nightmare. You were turning and you kept shouting 'Mickey'. It was kind of scary." Minnie let her head drop. She didn't know she had been shouting. " Anyway, dinner is ready." Minnie nodded and got up. As soon as she did the house shook. Louie fell to the floor and Minnie swayed dangerously.

" Run!" she heard Donald shout. She picked Louie up and ran for the door. She could see the house distorting and changing. Donald was ahead through the door. Huey was right in front of them. They almost made it. The house clasped on them and Mortimer retook his true shape. Goofy drew his sword and pushed Dewey back.

" Ha!" Mortimer cried. " Haven't you learned yet that we can never be killed? We are invincible. But if you want to fight, be my guest." He took his battle position. Red sparks flew up and down his arms. Goofy and Donald drew close with their swords up. Donald lunged forward but Mortimer blocked it. He sent up a protective shield around himself and shot at Donald. Donald jumped and made to slash again. He pulled up as Mortimer reached for it. Goofy hit him hard in the face. Mortimer screamed. The sword went right through him. Then the sword started to sink into Mortimer. Goofy tugged but he was being pulled in as well.

" Donald!" Goofy shouted. He put his foot on Mortimer but his foot just got stuck. It too started to sink in. Mortimer laughed." Donald!" Goofy shouted one last time before he disappeared.

" Goofy!" Donald cried. He started attacking Mortimer with all of his energy. Mortimer grabbed Donald's sword and flung it a mile into the air. Donald gulped as he was sucked into Mortimer. Dewey stood at the horses cowering. He looked at the bow and arrow in the bridle. He grabbed it and one arrow. He set it on fire and aimed it high in the air as Mortimer overtook him. It went flying into the air. It spun for a second and came down. The ball of light came zooming down upon Mortimer.

Mortimer looked up at it after he had taken Dewey prisoner. " And who are you?" he said sarcastically. The light rose high in the air. It lingered for a moment. " Wow!" Mortimer said. " I'm so scared. The puny light is going to kill me." He broke down laughing. The light stayed there for a few more seconds watching him laugh. Mortimer bent over laughing. That was it. The light did a spinning dive for Mortimer. It passed straight through Mortimer's chest. He stopped laughing and turned to the light. It floated triumphantly in front of him. " Big deal." He remarked. " I can just repair it." He tried to make some darkness cover the hole but none came. He tried harder. Still none. He tried as hard as he could till his face turned red. He looked down. Nothing had happened. He still had a gapping hole through his chest. He looked up in terror. It was as if all of his darkness had been scourged away.

The light nodded. Mortimer turned and sped off towards the woods. The light followed. Mortimer turned his head around to see the light. He stopped and waited. Right before the light was on him he bent back. The light missed. He chuckled. The light looped upward and dove down into Mortimer's head. His body splattered over the ground. Dewey plopped to the ground. Then Donald fell on him. Then Goofy fell on top of Donald. Then Huey fell on him and Minnie holding Louie fell on top of the whole pile. The light glided over.

" Thanks." Minnie said. " Everyone say thank you." She said.

" Thank you." Everyone responded. The light nodded a 'welcome.'

" Yes, thanks." Dewey mumbled. " Now will everyone please, GET OFF OF ME!"

Everyone toppled off of Dewey. He popped his head out of the ground and took big long breaths. He looked down. His head was molded into the soft ground. The light motioned for them to follow. It sped off into the trees. They looked at each other and sprinted after it. Dewey was last, coughing up pieces of earth.

Chapter 11

**The End of the World**

They kept sprinting after it but it was too fast. Finally it stopped at a clearing. They stopped to catch their breath. The light bobbed upward. Louie looked up. " Hey, guys." He said looking up.

" What, Louie." Huey said.

" Where's the moon?" Louie asked. They looked at him weird.

" It's up in the sky." Goofy asked. " Even an idiot knows that."

" Well, check again." Louie said pointing up. They looked up and gasped. Stars were scattered over the sky but where the moon should have been there was only a giant black hole.

" No." Minnie whispered. What Pete had said had come true. The moon had been erased. Just as she realized this, the earth shook. Goofy grabbed Donald and fell onto the ground. Donald was kicking and scratching to get out from Goofy's arm. Dewey and Huey fell into each other on the ground. Louie grabbed Minnie's skirts to keep from falling. The light stayed still. All of a sudden a giant, black sphere came up in the sky with rays coming off it. Minnie gasped. It wasn't possible. The sun had risen into the sky as a giant, flaming black sphere.

" Is that the sun?" Donald asked. Minnie nodded. Then the sun started shaking. The earth also shook as if the sun affected the earth too. The sun exploded into a million pieces. Then like a ripple, the stars disappeared from the sky. Huey and Dewey put their heads down. Goofy shielded Donald and Louie flew to his brothers. Minnie was the only one still standing while the sun pieces fell to the ground. They fell next to them and the earth shook. Minnie felt cold. Not a good cold but the cold she felt when the Phantom Blot was near. She let out a scream. Goofy and Donald looked up and were instantly silenced. Huey looked up and drew his sword. He was shaking so much that he couldn't even hold it. Louie and Dewey hugged tighter.

Every tree, bush, leaf, twig, blade of grass was slowly turning into one of the Blot's henchmen. There were a million of them just in that one clearing. They were now standing on bare rock and dirt. Every living thing had been made into one of the Blot's henchmen. He'd done it. The Blot had made the entire world bow down to him in one swift stroke. Minnie wondered why they weren't blotted like everything else. Then the ground opened and they fell into a dark hole. The earth covered up again. They were let panting in the dark.

Chapter 12

**The Tunnel System Revisited**

Then, torches lit up around the hole. They were in a circular room with holes leading off to other places. Goofy looked up.

" We're in the tunnel system." Goofy said finally getting off of Donald. Huey and Dewey stood up. Louie sat holding Huey's feet. He was shivering. Then from everywhere at once a piercing laugh broke the silence. From each hole came a black streak. They joined at a hole in the middle and blended together to let the Phantom Blot have a full body. He laughed again. Goofy and Donald drew their swords. Minnie stood there. " No. " she whispered.

" I was just overseeing my victory." He said. He scanned them with his pupil-less eyes. The three ducks ran to hide behind them. Each was ready to scream. He struck such fear in their hearts. " I did it. And better yet, it's irreversible." He cocked his head back and gave a huge belly laugh. Out of the hole on his right stepped Magicia DeSpell. From his right stepped Mr. Duck. " This tunnel system, for those that didn't know, connect me to my followers. They also help me to take places by surprise. I don't know how you survived but I will turn you into my servants just as everyone else has been. He waved his hand and a screen appeared in the room. It displayed images of the world and people being turned into wolves, birds, cats, monsters, and henchmen all to the Blot's design. He chuckled. " Glad to see it is working. Now the same goes for you. Prepare to be, Blotted." He stretched out his hand. Black smoke came out and whirled through the air to them. Before he could finish something came flying out of the Spain hole and plowed through Magicia.

" Look where you are going, filth." Magicia squawked. She repaired herself and glared at the new arrival. Goofy ran over to Clarabelle.

" Clarabelle, are you ok?" Goofy asked as he bent down to help his wife up. She nodded. She accepted his help. She clumsily got up.

" Well, another to Blot." The Phantom Blot said. He raised his hand again.

" How'd you get here any way?" Goofy asked Clarabelle.

" Well." She said. She tilted her head a little. " There was this light and it brought me down here right when the sun exploded, love." The Blot put down his hand. " I think it was right behind me. It should be here soon."

" No." The Blot said. He shook his head. He stumbled back a little. " It can't be. It can't be." The light came jetting out of the Spain hole. Magicia readied her wand. Mr. Duck picked up his riffle. The light glowed red for a minute then blasted with light. Goofy shielded his and Clarabelle's eyes. Huey, Dewey, and Louie closed their eyes. Donald and Minnie huddled together to keep the light out of their eyes, but the light shone through their eyelids. Minnie opened hers to see what was happening. Magicia and Mr. Duck were screaming in pain. Molecule by molecule they were being blasted away. Finally they disappeared and the light dulled. Everyone opened his or her eyes to see the Phantom Blot panting, holding his chest, doubled over, and steaming. He was weakened. He backed off into the hole.

" OH NO YOU DON'T!" the light shouted. It flew into the hole as well. They all looked at each other.

" It could talk." Goofy said. He sat there looking at the hole. Clarabelle looked dumbstruck as well as Donald.

" Why didn't it talk before?" Louie asked.

" I don't know." Minnie said. " But right now we need to help it." She took out her sword and ran into the hole headfirst. Donald followed next. Dewey shouted and with Louie ran in after him.

" Ladies first." Goofy said bowing. Clarabelle ran in. " Well go on Huey." He said. Huey hesitated. He looked at the hole and then Goofy.

" I can't." He said.

" Well why not?" Goofy asked. Huey backed up a little.

" I'm too afraid. I can't do it. I can't"

" Well of course you can." Goofy said. " This is what Musketeers do. It's our duty." He saluted. Huey backed back a little more. " If you want to be a Musketeer then you should do it. For the world. So, come on." He motioned for them to go together.

Huey hesitated. " I can't." he said finally. Goofy frowned.

" Then" Goofy said. " You are no musketeer." Goofy shook his head and ran into the hole.

Huey sat on the floor and threw his sword to the foot of the hole. He sat there with his arms around his legs. He closed his eyes and cried. Then he thought of his brothers. He was ashamed of them for not being true musketeers. He was a hypocrite. He couldn't let them down. He owes them. He stood up and took three deep breaths. He closed his eyes and took three more breaths. He opened his eyes and ran for the hole. He picked up his sword and charged, shouting. " For the world!"

Chapter 13

**The Phantom Bolt**

Minnie popped out of the hole on a bridge. She looked around. The Phantom Blot's castle was a little farther off. Nothing but rocks and dirt for miles. She jumped out and helped Donald up. Dewey jumped up and then Louie. Clarabelle came later and Goofy after her. " Where's Huey?" Minnie asked.

" He said he was too scared to come." Goofy answered.

" What!" Dewey shouted. " Our brother too scared to come?"

" You have the wrong duck." Louie said. Goofy shook his head.

" Believe it." Goofy said. " He isn't coming.

" Says who?" Huey said coming out of the hole.

" Huey!" Dewey and Louie shouted. They ran over to their brother and hugged him.

" Listen" Huey, said pushing them off of him. " I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you guys lately. I am very sorry and I won't be mean to you again. So, will you forgive me?" Dewey and Louie looked at each other.

" Yeah, we'll forgive you." They said. Huey smiled and hugged them.

" Oh, and Louie." Dewey said. " I'm sorry if I've been mean to you to. I was just so caught up in kissing up to Huey that I forgot about your feelings. Will you forgive me?" Louie frowned.

" You were mean to me." He said.

" And I'm sorry. Really."

" Well, I forgive you." They hugged. Clarabelle awed.

" Now isn't that the most touching thing you've ever seen." She said. " Oh, come here you." She picked them all up in a giant hug.

" Hey," Donald said. " Who are these guys?" He pointed at a group of people running to them. Each had a glowing necklace around them. When they were close they saw Julius in front with Scrooge at his side.

" Is everyone alright?" Scrooge asked as they stopped.

" Uncle, aren't you supposed to be taking over for me." Donald said.

" Worry about that later. Is everyone alright?" he asked again.

" Yes." Clarabelle said. She put the ducks down.

" Good." Julius said. " We're here to help. We were on horses till they turned into monsters when the sun exploded."

" Why did that happen?" Goofy asked.

" Something tells me the Blot will tell you." A small chipmunk said at Scrooge's feet. Goofy looked down at Dale. Chip was beside him waving.

" Why are you guys here anyway?" Donald asked.

" We are here because we were the ones who fought the Blot the first time he tried to take over." said Clara Cluck. " We have these necklaces because the Blot's weakness is light."

" We must be off." Scrooge said. " There is no time to lose."

" Minnie already beat you." Louie said. He pointed at Minnie who was already past halfway on the bridge. They ran after her.

Minnie burst through the door to the main hall. At one end was a giant glass window and fighting in the middle was the light and the Phantom Blot. The Blot threw his arm at the light and sent it spiraling through a window over the door they had come through. He glared at them. He snapped his fingers and a barrier came up, separating the cavalry from Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and the musketeers in training. " You came after all, did you?" He moved towards them. " Fools, you can't stop me. I have already won. You see. I tried before to take over the world by force and then it hit me. The only thing keeping me from my goal was the light, sun and moon. My enemy of course is the sun. I saw that the moon and sun were connected. I went into my vault of ideas and used my plan. The first plan I ever made. And wonder upon wonder, low and behold, it worked. I control the entire world in one attack. Oh, I know what you're thinking Minnie no need to stop me now." Minnie had opened her mouth to retort. She closed it and backed up to the group. She was thinking hard on a plan.

" You do that Minnie." The Blot said. " You're just wasting your time. I can hear your thoughts. That goes for you to, Donald. As I was saying. Minnie says that the moon is still in the sky. Well, you see, when I had my symbol on it, it wasn't just a blemish on the moon. The part that had been smeared by my symbol was gone. Every time that blemish grew and grew it destroyed the moon till it was gone. Also, as the moon was destroyed, the sun grew weaker. It kept getting weaker with no one knowing till it was as it was tonight. Both were destroyed as according to my plan. The sun affects everything. It makes the plants grow and people need sunlight too. With no sunlight they would wither and die. But I found a way around that. Given that I'm made of darkness, I control it. I made the complete darkness turn everything that needed the sun into one of my minions. The only thing excluded are, of course rocks and dirt. The earth is no more. It is a domain of darkness and will stay like that forever."

Black smoke came shooting out of his hand. They cringed and waited to be blotted. Then the smoke retreated. " I am sorry. What was I thinking?" the Blot said. " I think I should tell you how this all started. Well Pete's mom and dad were in a bit of a pickle and came to me for help. I helped them and they had a debt to me. Pete was also in debt to me since his parents were. I set out to control Europe and Asia then, you know the rest. I started at France. I found three nice lads who, even at four years old, displayed wondrous feats of evil. I recruited them and they were called the Beagle Boys. I started a war in France all because the leader would not follow my plan. And after I retreated, not before I had got valuable information. I then set my sights on a small orphanage. Donald Duck lived there and I was sure my other faithful subjects, his parents, wanted their little boy in Heaven with them. I burnt it to the ground. He somehow escaped. He was sent to Mrs. Cow's Home for the Abandoned and Forgotten. It was also interesting that Mickey was at the same orphanage. Somehow the Cow got wind that I was coming and put Mickey on the streets. A dangerous move but it worked. He was not there. I found the duck but I had my sight on someone else. Someone who would screw up my whole plan, Mickey.

" I sent the Beagle Boys to get rid of him in a gutter with two others. One was the duck. The other, a goof. He also had secured a little puppy. They went to kill him but, who should show up, but the musketeers. They kicked their butts and saved them. Then I used this to my advantage. I did everything I could to make Pete captain of the Musketeers. He got the job and I had him hire the trio to be janitors, saying that they would eventually be musketeers. I could keep an eye on them. Then everything failed. Even with Mrs. Cow's daughter, Clarabelle, helping it failed. I then saw you as a threat to me and used one of my other plans. I then sent my other debt payers to Pete's aide. Magicia owed me for giving her magic and since Mortimer owed her, they both worked for me. I even bumped into Ludwig. I changed into an old lady and baited him to come to a house. I kidnapped him and made him work for me after I confiscated his time machine. I had rallied some troops and was waiting for them to tie up their plans. They failed again. That was enough. I brought them back, along with my other followers, to help once more. I planned to lure you away from France with a ploy. I said that the Beagle Boy clones were still out there and you took the bait. I almost had it but then I drew my troops back too soon. You defeated me, ME!" he shouted. He was swiftly making his way to them. Louie had broken away from his siblings and looked at his surroundings. He saw a shield a little off. He inched a little at a time towards it.

" Well not this time," the Blot said. " I have done it. I have turned everything on the earth into my creation. Light. So strong and yet so feeble." He chuckled to himself. " Well, I've wasted enough time and you have stayed up past your bed time." Two swords appeared out of his hands. " Time to say good night. Forever." He picked up his swords and swished them through the air. They collided with Louie's shield. Louie threw the Phantom Blot back.

" You'll have to go through me if you want to even touch them!" Louie said. He twirled his sword. The Blot straightened and snapped his fingers. The ring of black fire moved in. It went through the others and created a tight circle around Louie and the Phantom Blot.

The Blot swung first. Louie blocked it and aimed for the Blot's chest. It went through him and he blasted goo out. Louie was thrown back. The Blot rushed to attack. Louie ducked and rolled away from him. He swung at the Blot's head. The Blot's head detached and spun around. He bore down on Louie. Louie swung his sword. The Blot blocked it and used both of his swords in a giant sweeping circle. He skillfully twirled them through the air. Louie backed up a little. He twisted his sword and swung. The Blot sidestepped and knocked Louie down. He flicked Louie's sword out of his hand and started jabbing at him. Louie was rolling around on the ground. He put his shield up to block one of the Blot's attacks but his other sword swung low and just missed his beak. He crouched and sprung for his sword. The Blot stabbed both swords into the ground in front of it. Louie jumped over them and slid to his sword. He turned around just in time to stop on of the swords from hitting him hard in the head. The Blot unleashed a fierce barrage of attacks, switching from sword to sword. Louie threw him off and started his own barrage of attacks. The Phantom was just as quick. Louie pretended to jab. The Phantom Blot blocked but there was nothing to block. Louie had tricked him. Louie raised his arm and struck hard at the head.

Louie chocked. The Phantom Blot had thrust one of his swords into his stomach. The Blot jabbed his other sword in an inch beside it. Louie was gasping. " Louie!" Huey and Dewey were shouting. The ring of black fire went down. The old cavalry ran up a little. Minnie was in shock. Donald and Goofy were trying to say something but nothing came but tears. The Blot removed his swords and looked at his prey. Louie clutched his chest and tried to straighten up. He was breathing deep. The Blot roared and thrust both his swords into Louie's heart. Louie looked wide-eyed. The Blot removed his swords at an angle so that the cut was opened wider. Louie clutched his new wound and stopped breathing. He swayed.

Time seemed to slow down. Huey and Dewey were crying and screaming Louie!" Minnie was also screaming " Louie." Her tears streamed down her face making it look as if she had been swimming. Donald and Goofy were crying on each other's shoulders. Clarabelle was standing there trying to choke back tears but it was useless. The floodgates opened and she cried her heart out. The old group lifted their lights in memory. The world and time seemed to stop as Louie fell to the ground, dead.

Chapter 14

**The New Gateway**

The Phantom Blot stood over Louie. He laughed and flipped his sword upside down and drove it into Louie's head. He took it out again and turned to the sobbing crowd. " This is what happens when you cross the Phantom Blot!" he shouted. He pointed to Louie who was lying there. " Will you cooperate or do you want the same to happen to you?" Minnie looked up in rage and drew her sword. " So, you want to fight. You will DIE!" He ran at them but Goofy and Donald jumped in front.

" You fight us too." Goofy said. The Phantom stopped.

" That's what musketeers do." Donald replied.

" And we are musketeers" Dewey said jumping beside. Goofy.

" And you are going down." Huey said standing beside Donald.

" And I'm helping." Clarabelle said. She picked up a shield and got ready.

" Not much of a fight. I would much rather get on with my life. I hope you do not mind if I finish this quickly." The Blot said. He glowed purple and then green and then red. Then he glowed purple, green, red, and black. They all stared. " Good bye."

" Everyone down!" Scrooge screamed. They all ducked as a giant blast erupted from the Blot. It went flying through the air. The entire castle was destroyed except for the giant window at the end of the hall. Instead it shattered, leaving an empty frame. The Blot stopped and surveyed everyone. Minnie got up. She shook of some of the rubble and looked over. Scrooge and Julius were already on their feet. Clara Cluck was helping Horace Horsecollar to his feet. Dale sprung to his feet and picked up Chip. Chip wasn't moving.

" Chip wake up." Dale said. He shook him roughly. " Chip, come on." Chip wasn't even breathing. Dale broke down crying.

" Goofy!" Clarabelle cried. Goofy was also lying there still on his back. Donald was crying over him to. Goofy's eyes were closed and blood was slipping out of his mouth. Minnie held back tears.

" You monster!" Minnie shouted at the Blot. " You'll pay for this." She raised her sword to strike. The Blot threw his arm out to grab her. She dodged it and went running to kill him. He grabbed her around the neck and held her high in the air. She chocked for air. The Blot laughed. Then the light appeared through the doorway. It was bigger and brighter then ever. It was speeding right for the Blot. It was so fast that everyone turned to see what it was. It was closing in on them. Minnie looked over at it right before her vision died. The light gave a POP. Sparks flew off of it in all directions. The Blot had one look before he was blasted off his feet. The light spiraled into the air. Minnie was gently lowered to the ground on a platform of pure light.

" Where's Goofy's body?" Donald asked. Minnie turned. Goofy's body was not there anymore. She looked over at Dale.

" Chip's body is gone too." Dale said. Minnie caught on and looked over a bit. Louie's body was missing too. She looked up at the light, glowing over them.

" It….can't…be." The Blot said faintly. The light no longer was a ball. It had taken the shape of something else. It floated slowly down to the ground. Clarabelle had tears in her eyes. Donald looked like Christmas had come early. The old cavalry bowed down. Minnie was crying. The light thing floated down more and in moments, Mickey had touched the ground.

" We finally meet, face to face.Again." Mickey said. The Blot got up. He was backing up shaking his head. " You doubt that I am here. How foolish. I would have thought you, of all people, would put two and two together."

" Mickey!" Donald and Minnie said. They jumped up and rushed at him. Mickey stuck his hand out. Little specks of light came out and formed a sort of fence.

" Keep out of this, please." Mickey said. He sounded a little shaky.

" You can't be alive." The Phantom said. " You didn't make it through the gateway in time. The column crushed it. It is impossible. You…can't…. it's…no…. can't be." The Blot was actually afraid of Mickey. The one he had tried to kill and saw as nothing he was now trembling at.

" Ah!" Mickey said. He stepped forward. The Blot stumbled backwards and landed on his back. " The column didn't destroy the gateway. It merely blocked it from view and seemed like it had destroyed it. The gateway was destroyed but after I came out. No one survived so this was a shock to me. It was also a shock that the gateway still lives." Mickey rose into the air. " The gateway is, in fact, alive. I am the New Gateway and only the good come out of me." He threw his arms out wide and Pluto came bounding out of him. Daisy followed. She reached the floor and drew a light staff. Next came Louie. He landed on his rear. He jumped up and drew his sword. It was twice as long. Goofy came floating out next, with Chip on his shoulder. Each was glowing just as Mickey was. They touched down. Mickey stayed there. Then he rippled and Pokey came jetting out. Minnie looked at him. She turned to Mickey. " I will explain later. Now Blot. Your demise has come. Today, you will die. I can kill you. Today, you pay for the evil you have done. Now, see the power of the light." He dove down towards the Phantom Blot. The Blot side rolled, avoiding the attack. He gave a high, chilling laugh.

" If you can kill me I can kill you too." The Blot said. " And I can kill your friends too." He snapped his fingers. At least three trillion guards appeared out of thin air.

" Friends, to their aide." Mickey commanded. Immediately, the resurrected ran to shield the living. " The Phantom Blot is mine. Fight the guards."

The Blot laughed again. " Then the final battle for the world has begun." He said. " Now, DIE!"

Chapter 15

**The Last Battle for the World.**

The guards rushed at the others while the Phantom Blot and Mickey jumped into the air. The guards ran at them and all the others did was hug and hope they wouldn't die a painful death. But they didn't come near them. The newly resurrected fended for them. Minnie drew her sword. " What are you doing?" Clarabelle asked.

" I'm fighting for the world." She replied. She jumped out of the protection circle and started slashing away at the guards. Donald drew his sword and followed.

" Come on Dewey." Huey said drawing his sword. " Let's help our brother."

" I'm right behind you." Dewey replied and both of them went charging through the line. Clarabelle shook her head and picked up Louie's shield. The old cavalry was already fighting. After Minnie had killed about ten she noticed that they just kept coming.

" Keep fighting, queen." Horace said. " As long as there is light, we will win." He hacked off a head and then one of their legs. Minnie nodded and looked at the Blot and Mickey dueling. They were going so fast it was hard to even write a specific move they did. She returned to fighting. A horseman rode up behind Minnie. She cut off the horse's legs. The rider fell splat on the ground. He popped up and reached for Donald. Donald stabbed him in the stomach. Daisy was beside him swinging her staff skillfully. Goofy and Clarabelle were back-to-back, turning to kill their enemies. Minnie had knocked down four when a henchman brought his axe down. She turned just to see Pluto jump on him. Pluto then sprung on two more. Chip had grown to forty times his size and was squashing all beneath his paw. Huey and Dewey had been separated and were fighting valiantly. They eventually backed up to Donald. All three of them were surrounded. Then the whole wave was blasted swept aside by Louie. Louie was riding a unicorn. He grabbed his sword in the middle and pulled it. He then put his two swords on either side of the unicorn and charged into the fray.

Mickey and the Phantom Blot were in locked combat. Each had two swords and were ducking and dodging. Mickey flipped over the Blot's swords and turned to slash. The Blot flipped over Mickey and swiped. Mickey blocked it. Each put all their weight against the swords. Then they flew into the air. They continued fighting, flying through the air. Sparks flew down when they clashed. Julius and Scrooge had somehow fought to Donald and the musketeers in training. They fought them back into the others to finish them off. Pokey was rolling around the area, poking anyone with his spikes. The battle raged for about an hour. They were tired but the resurrected seemed to never grow tired. They kept fighting. Minnie saw Mickey and The Phantom Blot stop. Mickey was panting hard. The Blot stood there steaming.

" You are finished." Mickey said. He stood up straight and leapt into the air. He spiraled right for the Blot. The Phantom stretched upward and trapped Mickey in his chest.

" Ha!" the Blot said triumphantly. " You have lost. To think I thought you a threat."

Minnie had rushed forward to get Mickey out. One of the Blot's tentacles whacked her sword away and grabbed her. " Why attack royalty?" Minnie asked as she kicked and kicked. " You leave one last question. How did you know he was royalty even when he didn't? You knew to target him. How?"

The Blot cocked his head a little. " I read it in his parents minds before I killed them." He replied. Minnie stopped squirming. " Yes, I started that war. They think they won. I merely retreated. I had got what I needed from that war. I think they still call it the Time of Great War. Ha! Little do they know that I have been here since the dawn of time. I was the serpent in the Garden of Eden. I tempted Jesus in the desert. I am darkness itself and no one can kill darkness." He laughed. Minnie lowered her head. He was the devil.

A tiny beam of light came out of the Blot's forehead. He looked at it. He merely put his finger to it. The light went through the finger. The a patch came out of his legs. Then three circles appeared on his right arm. He screamed. The lights connected and suddenly the Phantom Blot was nothing but light. Minnie fell to the ground. He screamed in agony. He screamed so hard that Minnie had to plug her ears. Then in one second, he exploded. Mickey lay there. He was panting and he smiled. Little fragments of light drifted up from the revived people. Their glow left them and flew into the sky. The stars returned. Everyone cheered but Mickey. Me laughed a little and two giant balls of light came out of Mickey. The wafted upward to the sky. The moon and Sun hung in the sky. The moon went down and the sun beamed down on the rubble. Birds started singing a new song. A song of new life. The remaining guards turned into grass or a bush or a tree. Minnie ran over to Mickey.

She kissed him. Donald ran over to Daisy and kissed her too. Clarabelle and Goofy held hands. Chip and Dale were jumping on each other. Pokey was going slowly up to Julius. " I'm sorry I turned." he said to Julius. " I wasn't myself, literally. Can you forgive me?" Pokey looked up at Julius.

" Welcome back." Julius said. He held out a light necklace to him. Pokey blushed and took it.

"Hey." Minnie said to Mickey. " Why is Pokey good. He betrayed us."

" He wasn't himself." Mickey said, floating up and resting on his feet. " He was possessed by the Phantom Blot. I went to him first. I wanted revenge. The odd thing was that when I hit him, black goo came out and then disappeared. He was himself again. The bad thing was that his body was so used to it that he died. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was the ball of light before. If you knew, The Blot could find out from your minds and use you as bait to get me. And it was I that wrote that note in Paris. I just wanted to assure you that your friends were ok. I didn't sign for the same reason I didn't tell you I was the light. Also, their bodies disappeared because they were used to put them back to life. They are very much alive. I am not. I am considered dead. If I am to be mortal I must give the Gateway to something else. I have an idea."

He turned to the window frame. He flew over to it and placed his hand in the middle of it. He closed his eyes. Light rings went down his arm and into the empty frame. The light left Mickey and the frame glowed as the New Gateway. Mickey floated down, a mortal. " Mickey!" Goofy and Donald shouted. They jumped on their old friend and gave him a huge hug. Minnie jumped in too. Clarabelle and Daisy jumped in next. Pluto ran around the pack, occasionally jumping on them in happiness.

Minnie turned to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They were jumping on Louie and saying that they were so happy that he was alive. Minnie laughed and walked over. They straightened up and saluted. " I have to thank you." She said. As she said this Donald and Goofy appeared on either side of her. " You did what no musketeer has done. You helped save the world. Thank you very much."

" You are very welcome, queen Minnie." They said at once. They all laughed. Goofy turned to the old cavalry to say thank you to them, but they were gone. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the celebration. Mickey poked Minnie on the back.

" Yes, Mickey." Minnie said. She hugged him. He laughed.

" I have a year to make up to you." He said. He held her hands. " Starting now." He kissed her on the lips.

Chapter 16

**The End of the Saga**

They returned to France a couple days later. There was a great celebration on the return of their king and an old friend, Pluto. Huey, Dewey and Louie were made official musketeers after the adventure. The youngest ever. They had many adventures and died at a very old age. Daisy and Donald spent many days alone. Donald left Scrooge to govern Denoment and he returned to Paris. They had four kids. Kelsey, Kayla, Alyssa, and Michel. Michel became a musketeer like his dad and was also second in command. He was more relaxed around weapons, unlike his dad. Daisy and Donald were never happier.

Goofy and Clarabelle had two kids. They had Sara, and Max. Max also became a musketeer. He helped train the new cadets like his dad, he had to do double patrol shifts though. Goofy dismissed himself from Julius's court. Julius understood and let him go. Goofy and Clarabelle had always been tight and with his friends, Goofy was much more relaxed.

Mickey and Minnie were the happiest of the pairs to be back together. Pluto was also happy to be back with his best friend. He played on the lawns all day long and got a custom castle of his own, shaped as a doghouse. Mickey and Minnie had three kids. Morty, Sarah, and Dustin. Dustin became head of the musketeers when his father retired to rule. Dustin was just as good as his dad and even said to be better. France had peace at last with no threat of disaster. Mickey and Minnie lived long happy lives. It went for Donald, Daisy, Clarabelle and Goofy. Pluto lasted a little shorter but wasn't lonely in Heaven for long.

Dustin, Michel, and Max became the new Three Musketeers. They had other adventures too. They were almost exactly like their dads. The legend lived on. It was many years before the French Revolution. After, Dustin, Michel, and Max went into hiding. Dustin survived even being king. They, like their parents, lived long happy lives. ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!

Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

Even with the New Gateway shining bright, the pit seemed dark. The Gateway had been cut off from the mainland. The only area remaining connected to it was a small area in front of it. A small, invisible, micro-scopic piece of darkness left over from the Blot when he was destroyed moved. This was the last piece of him. It slowly jiggled and moved toward the portal. The Phantom Blot wasn't as dead as everyone thought.

Authors Word

Thank you for reading this saga all the way through. I am very honored that you did. I would like to apologize if my killings upset any one and I would like to point out that I did make a happy ending. This was the final book. I'm done. I am however working on a series for Dustin, Max, and Michel. May be done soon. I hope you enjoyed them. If you have any questions I'll answer them. And the pesky reason to why I killed so many loved characters is this.

I wanted it to be a truly, undoubtedly, Happy Ending.

That's it.

THE END


	2. Three Musketeers 4 Remastered

**Chapter 1 **

**The Tale Begins**

A lady sat with her legs crossed and a book held high in front of her face. The sun shone on this bright French day on the very café where this lady sat. She would occasionally take the book down and examine her surroundings. At the table beside her a couple of gentlemen sat in deep conversation. The loud noises coming from the street and café were making it hard to hear the men. The woman put down her book and straightened her long cloak more tightly. Only one man out of the group cared to look in her direction. He was puzzled as to why a woman would wear such a long cloak in the middle of the summer. He allowed some conversation to drift to the lady's ears. She perked up and leaned more towards them.

The man returned to the group. The lady smiled and got up from her seat. She walked over to the table and said "Excuse me, may I borrow some sugar for my tea?" The men stared at them and the appointed leader held up the sugar bowl to the lady. He rolled his eyes and shook it to signify for her to take some. He suddenly felt something slip onto his wrist. He looked at the lady and saw rope neatly placed on the wrist of his arm. The lady smiled. " I believe that your stealing days are over, Mr. Berscout." Berscout tried to run but the woman kicked him in the head and chained him to the table stand. The others tried to run as well but the woman was too fast and soon each of them was tied to the table stand next to Berscout. The sound of horses rattled down the road and soon four musketeers had appeared at the café and took the table and led the men to a waiting police carriage. The lady smiled and took off her coat to reveal a woman musketeer outfit.

The musketeers nodded at the woman and sped off with the pirates. " A job well done girl." The lady said to her self. She chuckled and walked off on the sidewalk. She looked at the little shops that had grown since the Blot had retreated to parts unknown. She glanced at the kids who probably lost their families or parents fighting to get rid of him. She hadn't even been here that long to know that his reign of evil was the worst she saw. She reached inside her breast pocket and took out a picture of Mickey Mouse. She kissed it and held it close to her. " If only you were here to see how our people are thriving after the Blot. And how the musketeers are making a come back so beautifully. We have ten now including myself." The lady said. She kissed it again and put it back in her pocket. She twirled her sword and went into the gate ahead. She snapped it shut and strolled down the garden walk. She stopped to smell the roses. She walked up the steps and entered the dark empty palace. Her parents had died in February meaning that only she now roamed its corridors besides the servants but they mostly had a whole week off due to the fact that she was gone most of the day.

She climbed the stairs and went through her bedroom door. She took off her belt and slumped onto the bed. She took out her picture of Mickey and returned it to its frame on her bedside table. She curled up in the pillows and looked at it. It had been a year since his death. She looked at the door and remembered how Daisy had once stood there and the time that they used to play games and comb each other's hair and do nails. She looked up at her canopy and yawned. She rolled over to the other nightstand and picked up the letters she had gotten from Goofy and Donald yesterday.

"Dear Minnie" read Goofy's. "I am having a splendid time here in Spain as Duke Feliz con mas. I am once again roaming my family's old apple trees. I wish you could be here and I send my apologies still on your loss. Your loyal friend, Goofy. P.S. Clarabelle says hi too." Minnie chuckled a little. She laid it down next to Goofy's picture and picked up Donald's.

"Dear Queen Minnie." Donald wrote. "I am having a wonderful time here in Denoment. They are happy that I am governor and are almost bowing to my every need. (They still won't let me build a statue of myself out of pure gold) and I am living a half-life just as I suspect you are right now. I too mourn the loss of my companion. I send my love and am telling you that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on you may use mine. Yours truly, Donald" Minnie cried and put that next to his picture. She turned back to her canopy and closed her eyes. The sun was making her blink. She got up and went too close the curtain. She pulled them and fumbled a little because she was not accustomed to doing this. She finally got them right and before she could close them she spotted a letter hanging on the window. She opened it and read it to herself.

"They aren't dead." The person wrote "Mickey lives.' There was no name.

**Chapter 2 **

**Getting Help**

Minnie stared at the note. She couldn't move. Had one of her servants put it there to get her hopes up? It had to be Gaston. He was always trying to play around with a person's feelings and was the most mischievous of her servants. The only problem was that she had fired him four days ago after he sprang a false fire alarm and made her run out into the rain. She finally got back the strength to take the picture out of the frame and hold in in her hand. Was it true? Were Mickey and the others alive? Had they managed to get through the portal even after it had collapsed? She fell onto the bed and held it in front of her face.

It seemed as if God had just given her the biggest gift of her life. She brought it closer and held it in her lap thinking it over. There was no way he could have made it out if it had been destroyed before he could get out. Maybe he did. Maybe he was alive. She smiled and laughed. She jumped from the bed shouting, "Yes. He's alive." She danced around the room hugging the piece of paper and suddenly she stopped. "Donald and Goofy will want to know." She said. She turned to her night table and picked up the letters. "I should go to Donald first. He will want to know that Daisy is ok too. Right away. But Denoment is so far and I can't go alone." She put down Goofy's letter and put Donald's down on the bed. She slumped into a chair and pondered. Who was going to go with her? She couldn't take the other musketeers. There were too little of them and were needed here. She had to take some musketeers with her at least to stay with her, keep her company. She looked out the window. The sun was almost out of the noon setting and almost at twilight. Judging by it she would say it was three o' clock. She crossed the room and left the palace.

She locked the garden gate and went off down the road to the musketeer house. The other one was being rebuilt after the Blot's rule and so they had set up shop in an old jailhouse. She walked through the door and saw one of the other nine sitting in a chair off to the left. Ahead was a door, which led to the training room and the bedchambers. There was a hatch on the floor, which led bellow to the cells. She strode over to the musketeer. "I'm leaving on an extended journey and will need some escorts." She said. The musketeer looked up from his book and looked at her.

"You can't leave, Minnie," he said. "You're our leader. We need you here." She glared at him and he shut his mouth.

"I'm leaving and I'm sure you will all do fine." She said. She patted him on the shoulder and said. "Now listen. I need some escorts for myself while I go to Denoment and meet with Donald. Do you have any available musketeers or musketeers in training for me?"

"Well sure." He replied. "We have some musketeers in training to spare." He turned to the door. "Hey boys front and center!" he bellowed. Three white feathery things came tumbling out of the door and knocked over the chair and broke one of the vases that were next to the door. They got up and saluted. Each looked exactly the same except for the fact that each had a different color feather in his hat. The musketeer whispered in Minnie's ear. "These ducks are kind of trouble some. Can't seem to get a thing of common sense in them I figure that if you take them with you they may at least shape up and get some field experience. Bye and good luck. You'll need it." He straightened up and walked, almost sprinted, to the door.

Minnie looked down at the three small ducks. "So, what are your names?" Minnie asked. She would have to remember which feather belonged to whom or else she would never know.

The one with the red feather took a step forward and spoke. "I'm Huey." He said. He almost reminded her of Donald except that they were a lot smaller. He pointed to the one with the blue feather in his hat, "That's Dewey." Huey said. Dewey stepped forward and bowed. He looked up smiling and went back into line with the others. The one with the green feather in his hat moved forward. "And that is Louie." Huey said again. Louie laughed and bowed. He tipped over and fell face first onto the floor. Dewey tried to suppress a laugh while Huey just rolled his eyes along with Minnie. Louie looked up from under his hat and suddenly decided that the inside of a hat was not that bad. Minnie glared at him and Dewey. These were the worst musketeers she had seen perform. Huey was ok but the others were horrible. She sighed and left to the town stables with the three ducks trailing behind her.

She went to the desk and asked to have four horses brought out and that they were on official duty. Four huge horses were brought to her. She led them outside to the ducks that were sitting on the corner drawing in the sand. "These are our horses." Minnie said. The musketeers in training looked up and almost had a heart attack. Huey fell onto Dewey who in turn fell on Louie. Louie fell into a barrel of water and it cascaded into the street. Minnie sighed. There went their water for the trip. "Now what is so wrong about these horses?" she asked. Huey got up and helped up Dewey. Louie put out his hand for help up but they ignored him. He frowned and tried to hop up.

"Well, they're so big. We don't like big so much." Dewey said. Louie slipped and slid into Minnie and making her fall. The horses thrashed around and Dewey and Huey tried to sustain them. Huey got all of the horses settled with only a couple of bruises and an even greater fear of them. Dewey rushed over to Minnie and helped her up. Louie looked up at Dewey and gave a weak smile.

Dewey shook his head and said. "When are you going to get better at anything? You're as good as a dead musketeer." He turned and went back to Minnie. Louie frowned again and got up. Minnie helped each get onto a horse and ride them. They fell off a couple of times but they managed. They clopped down the road and out of town. After ten minutes they came to a cross roads, one Minnie knew too well. It was the same crossroads she had been on a year ago and where her friends had left down their own paths. She hung her head.

"What's wrong?" Louie asked. He trotted as close as he could get to her.

"I don't know. Maybe that bruise you gave her is hurting again, brainless." Huey said. Louie glared at Huey and turned back to Minnie.

"No, it's not that." Minnie said. "Even though that bruise is hurting it's just that this is a very emotional place for me. This is the place where the three musketeers broke up." She let a tear fall and then clicked her steed down the path on the left. "This way." She said. They followed Minnie. Dewey bumped into Louie making him fall off. Louie got up and looked at Dewey. Dewey just laughed and mouthed, "That's for being stupid." Louie frowned and let three tears fall. He brushed the rest away and got right back on his horse. He followed the rest into the trees and towards Denoment.

**Chapter 3 **

**The Blot returns**

As the sun set on their first day of travel they were about halfway there. Minnie dismounted her horse with ease. She looked back at the others as she tied her horse up to a near by tree. Huey, Dewey, and Louie lifted their left foot to dismount and fell backwards off their horses at the same time. Minnie rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment. Why were these the only musketeers in training available? She opened her canteen and peeped inside to see the water supply. Empty. "Listen, we're out of water." She said. Dewey stepped over Louie and picked up his dropped stuff and handed Huey his. "There is a stream up ahead. I'm going to go get some water. Huey, you are in charge. Get camp set up." She strapped the canteen to her back and swiftly trotted off. Huey waved bye to her.

After Minnie was out of sight Huey smacked Dewey on the side of his head. "I am completely capable of getting my own things thank you!" he bellowed at him. Dewey stood there rubbing his head. Louie barged past them holding his tent under his arm. A kettle and pots were dangling off his sack. He plopped them down on the ground and got to work setting up his tent without a word. Huey went over to a far end of the clearing and set up his site right behind a tall tree. Dewey stood there just looking at them. "Well set up, Dewey." Huey said. Dewey seemed to come to life and scrambled over to the other end where the horses were and quickly set up his tent and tripping over rocks. Louie strode over to the horses and got Minnie's tent.

"Hey, Lou, can you give me a hand?" Dewey asked. He looked up at Louie and Louie turned to him and glared down on him.

"Why would you want a stupid person helping?" he snapped. He kicked dust up in Dewey's face and strode back to the center of the area to set up Minnie's site. Dewey sputtered and hacked up the dirt. Off on the other side, Huey was sitting in his tent talking to himself about why he had these brothers and why he couldn't be an only child. Dewey turned around and finished putting the poles up in his tent. Louie was still in the middle setting up Minnie's tent. Louie finally set up the three kettles and had started three fires in the area around the center. He sulked back to his tent with a hanging head. He opened the flap and dropped in. Dewey finished cleaning up and stuffed everything in his sack. The horses whined and Dewey sighed.

"Oh, I'll feed you. He picked up the food and put it in their bags+ and he put them over their snouts. He turned and picked up a cloth to wipe his face with. Loud gurgling noises came from the horses. The oats in their mouths smothered their whinnies of terror. Dewey threw the rag at them and went to his tent.

"Shut those horses up, Dewey." Huey shouted from his tent. "Idiot." He added under his breath. Dewey rolled up his blanket cursing under his breath. He looked up into the gap between the two trees that had once held his rag. There occupying the space was the face of a back wolf with streaks of green on its fur and green slime covering his snout. Dewey tried to scream but terror froze him to the spot. The wolf let out a low grumble and pounced out of the woods.

Louie got out of his tent to make sure that he had made the queen's tent properly. He had a feeling that he had put one of the poles in crooked. He turned his head to check on Huey. He was sitting in his tent yelling, "Shut those horses up, Dewey." He frowned and continued to the tent to inspect when he got a strange urge to look and check the horses. His eyes opened wide as he saw Dewey standing there with a wolf only a foot in front of him. He turned to Huey's tent and debated on whether he should get Huey or not. He then noted to himself that this would make him look good and maybe Dewey would not make fun of him if he saved him. He turned again and was terrified to see the wolf leaping out of the woods towards Dewey. "No! Huey! Help!" he shouted and ran towards his brother. The wolf pinned him to the ground and opened his mouth wide. "No" Louie thought. Huey was already racing out of his tent towards the attack and shoved Louie aside.

"Leave this to a professional." He said and charged at the beast. Louie stood there biting his nails. Huey was almost on top of the thing when out of the shadows another wolf pounced on him. Louie screamed and cried for Minnie. Suddenly he saw at least four more come out of the hole. He turned to run for Minnie when he stopped. Seventy were pouring in through the other areas. He cried again and fell into the massive swarm.

Minnie was twisting the cork back onto the top of the canteen. She placed it next to the other three. She rubbed her eyes from tiredness. She lazily flicked a piece of hair out of her face and looked into the babbling brook. All she saw was a small mouse with no one beside her and emptiness in her heart. She hung her head and sighed. What if this note was a fake? What if she was going off on a wild goose chase just to be duped at the end? She crossed her arms and held them close and lay there kneeling. It was a still night. Too still. Minnie perked her ears. She spun her head around. Coldness enveloped her and it seemed as if the moon had dimmed. She looked up. A blemish had appeared on the moon. She shrieked and lay there looking up at it, mouth a gape with horror. The moon now had a huge curved line and two dots next to either curve. Two letters stood in the corners saying "PB". "It can not be." Minnie said to herself. She knew this sign. The sign of the PB organization.

"The musketeers" she shouted. She stumbled to her feet she had just grabbed the canteens when a yelling was heard from far off.

"No! Huey! Help!" she heard Louie say. She sprinted back to camp. "No. No." she said in her head. "Why now. That's it. The note. It was a fake to get me out here. Get me alone. Now they're going to pay for my stupidity." She tripped and fell on her face. "Minnie! Minnie help!" Louie was shouting. She got up and drew her sword. She jumped out of the trees into the clearing to see Louie get pounced on by wolves. She ran at them and stabbed her sword into each with such fierceness that almost all seemed to retreat from mere fright. She dashed over to the fires and took the kettles off. She threw them at each wolf that was attacking the ducks. After Huey sputtered up badly bruised she took his kettle, attached it to the hook, and gave it to Dewey after he got up.

Louie got up and was immediately taken again by a wolf. Huey was first to his rescue. Dewey stood there on the spot swinging the kettle with all his might in a giant circle. Minnie had made more then half go away and had scars to prove it. Louie was finally free and ran right to the tent to grab a net to catch them in. When he emerged the others were trapped in a circle each brandishing a kettle and sword. Louie threw the net with all his might at the wolfs to catch them. It met true to its aim. Louie smiled and was immediately pounced from behind. He fell forward and lay there unconscious. He never saw the rest.

Bump. Bump. Bump. Louie woke with a fright as he sat up straight on the back of a horse. Minnie was in front of him holding a piece of rope, which was attached to his horse. Huey was riding next to them on their right. Dewey was riding on their left. He lifted his hand to his head to feel the bump. He winced in pain. Everyone bore the scars of the tussle even Minnie who had a huge gash on her neck. They were on a road with a sign coming up on the left. It read "Welcome to Denoment." They were there. They rode on more quickly then usual. Bump. Bump. Bump. Louie was getting horse sick.

**Chapter 4 **

**The Governor of Denoment**

The group went the whole day in dead silence. They jumbled over the bumpy road all day, no one blinking or moving except Louie. Louie was just being jostled about on his horse and was threatening to fall off any second. Finally Minnie spoke "You missed the fight Louie." She said lazily. She turned her head a little to look at him. She was the first to talk in a long time.

"Well I was knocked out." Louie blurted out. "Why else wouldn't I have helped?"

"Cause you're stupid?" Dewey snapped back almost immediately. Louie shot him a cold look. Dewey glared back and turned his head back to the road.

"So, I take it we won." Louie asked. He was hoping that Minnie would say yes.

"No." Huey remarked. "We had to retreat. Minnie gave the order after she got you safe. We left with the only things we had on our horses." He gave a hard glare at Louie before turning around. "It's all your fault we lost." He added coldly.

"No it wasn't" Minnie snapped. "Those things can not be stopped." She added gravely. Huey turned quick to Minnie with bewilderment. He was opening his mouth to retort when she interrupted him. "They are the slaves of the PB organization. They can not be killed and neither can the PB." She added with such graveness it sent chills up the ducks spines. "Well we're here." She added in a happier note.

They turned the corner in the road into Denoment but it was different. The place was almost deserted. There were packs of people hanging together and a person would race from here or there to the safety of a building. They only seemed to notice the new arrivals when they drew closer. Everyone was extremely jumpy too. One poor kid almost jumped to Mars when Minnie came up behind him. "Do you know where we might find Donald Duck?" Minnie asked. The kid's eyes darted over the ducks and lingered at Dewey for a moment. Dewey was leaning off his horse towards a fruit stand trying to steal and apple, or two. Huey caught the boy's gaze and smacked Dewey on the head with his fist.

"Musketeers do not steal, Dewey." Huey said. Louie snickered behind him. The boy pointed a shaking hand up to a building on a hill off the town. Minnie nodded and motioned for the Musketeers in training to follow. Huey took up the lead behind Minnie and Louie came up second after passing Dewey, whom he laughed at, and Dewey sadly took the tail end.

They proceeded up the hill to the house sitting in the middle. This was the very hill that Pokey's house had once stood. There were sweeping lawns and gorgeous gardens and it was a wonder why no one was out on a nice day like this. She dismounted her horse and waited for the others to fall of theirs. She squared her shoulders and marched up to the door and banged the knocker four times. Louie hurried to her side but was pushed aside by Huey who took the spot. Louie was shoved to the back of the party. The door was opened by and old, grumpy looking turtle with a waistcoat and small half-moon glasses. Before Minnie could speak the turtle had grabbed her and Huey by the arms and thrown them into the house and then the same to Dewey and Louie without giving any strain or expression of any sort. Minnie lay on the ground with each of the Musketeers in training squashed on top of her. "The governor of Denoment is this way. He does not like any sharp objects and I advise that you do not take photos, videos, or recordings in any manner. All objects will be scanned at the desk. Please proceed and do not touch anything. You will pay three times what you break and we are not held guilty for any injures you will or may sustain." He said in a tired voice. He picked up all three of the ducks and plopped them down on the tile and did the same for Minnie. They were in a small hall with a flight of stairs going up on the left wall. There was a door at the end and a box sitting over near the corner. The turtle trotted over and flicked the lock. Immediately a desk popped out and a chair unfolded from the drawer. The turtle plopped down and took out a giant silver object and prodded into all the sacks on Minnie's belt. "I will take these swords for now." He stated and grabbed up all the swords. "Now please keep all arms and hands inside the ride at all times." He opened one of the drawers and pulled a lever. The floor gave way and the group tumbled down the hole.

They landed square in a little car. It gave a jerk and moved forward through a door. Their eyes widened as they passed through a room full of miniature dolls all singing in union "It's_** a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small, world. It's a world of laughter a world of tears. It's a world of hope. It's a world of fears. There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all it's a small, small, world. There is just one moon and one golden sun. And a smile means friendship to everyone. Though the mountains divide and the oceans are wide it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small, world."**_ This continued on forever. At the end they stepped out of the car into a small gift shop with the same song playing out of a box on the desk where the same turtle sat reading a magazine. Minnie strode over to the door humming the tune with Huey on her heel. Louie was browsing through tee shirts with the saying it's a small world on it and comparing if he liked the green or yellow more. Dewey had already piled two hats with the logo on them and was picking up a pin with the phrase "The happiest cruise in the world." They sauntered over to the desk and paid the turtle. They joined Minnie and Huey outside in another hall.

Huey gave them reproaching looks along with Minnie and they continued. Huey dropped back to the end and took his hat from Dewey. He put it on his head and plopped his musketeer hat in Dewey's bag. They went through the arch at the end and looked around the study. There was a fireplace in the corner and Donald was sitting in a chair sipping out of a mug. He looked up at his guests and grinned. "Minnie!" he shouted jumping to his feet. "I wish you would have at least given me a warning you were arriving. And who are these little ducks" he added pointing down at Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They all glared at him. They turned and went into a group huddle. This meant that it was Huey and Dewey making a plan. Louie was left at Minnie's side.

"Well, I didn't know where to reach you." Minnie replied. "And as for the ducks, they are Musketeers in training. They accompanied me here to see you about something concerning a friend." She nodded at the last part. And Donald looked confused. Then he got the hint and drew closer to Minnie so that the others would not hear.

"This is about Mickey?" he asked. Minnie nodded. Donald looked down. "So what have you got?" Minnie opened her mouth to speak but felt hot breath pounding on her back. She turned to look at the ducks behind her who were looking over her shoulder trying to eavesdrop. They quickly backed off and went into harmonious whistling to the tune of It's a small world. Minnie pushed Donald over to the corner near the fire so not to be heard.

"I got a letter the other day on my window." Minnie added softly. She was trying to hold back tears. The ducks were still over by the chairs twiddling their thumbs. "I brought it if you want to see it." She reached inside her pocket and withdrew a crumpled piece of paper. Donald grabbed it and unfolded it. He scanned it and his eyes widened. He looked up at Minnie. "I don't know who wrote it" she responded to his bewildered expression. "I thought you ought to know first since it might have referred to Daisy as well." Donald looked back down and tilted his head a little.

"This writing is so familiar. I'm willing to bet my life I have seen this before." He added under his breath. Minnie was going to ask him what he said. But before she could Donald had spoken. "I can't come with you." He said thrusting the paper into her hands. "I am governor and my people need me now. There have been attacks on them by a savage bear. It has left a shadow over my town and I must deal with it now for fear my people will die." He sank into his chair and turned his nose upward. "I can not help."

"Donald I know what it is like to rule over people and fear for their safety, but this is serious." Minnie pleaded. She sank to the side of his chair. Huey ran over. Louie started but was pushed aside into a chair by Dewey who was speeding to catch up. "Please, Donald. Come with us to get Goofy." Donald snuffed and raised his head higher. Minnie frowned. "Well it was a waste coming then." She rose to her feet and turned on her heel to the door. She was about to leave when she noticed that there were three young ticks missing from her side. She turned to see the three ducks standing with their arms crossed.

"We are not going to leave." Huey said firmly. "He needs us and as musketeers we are supposed to help him." Minnie trudged back to them. Donald lowered his head and stared at them. "Now sir, Donald, do you know where this beast comes from?"

"From the western woods." Donald said shakily. He rose to his feet and crossed to them.

"Well, then we know where to strike." Dewey said. "And I have a plan to get rid of it."

"But if we help you get the bear." Louie said. "You have to come with us to get Goofy." Donald lowered his head and agreed.

"Good." Dewey said. "Then here's the plan."

**Chapter 5**

**The Beast Within**

The party went through the woods stealthily. They ducked behind rocks and beneath bushes to not be seen. They checked regularly if they were being followed. There were a couple signs that there was a bear attack. The biggest sign that they were close was that an entire patch of forest had been cleared. It was not normal because there were claw marks on the ground and nearby trees. In the middle of this area they set their packs down and unloaded the bait. They scattered the food everywhere. Then they retreated to a nearby boulder and waited in silence. No one spoke. Louie sitting in the back was tucked close by Dewey and Minnie. Huey was up front with his arrow poised and ready. Minnie also had an arrow ready to fire. Dewey and Louie were just there to stab it when it was stunned. Time passed and Minnie and Huey let their arrows fall. Louie had taken to counting grass and Dewey was playing tic-tac- toe with Minnie. Huey was sleeping on the job. Louie shook his head. "And Huey yelled at him for doing that." He felt an odd felling. As if he was being watched. Then he felt something hot on his back. He laughed. Dewey was trying to play a prank on him. Dewey was just as bored as him. Too bad it wasn't a surprise. He was giving it away that he was behind him. He looked up and saw Dewey still playing with Minnie, losing horribly. But he was behind him? Then if it is not him then who is it? Louie turned back slowly, dreading to look. He gasped as he looked at the scary, ferocious, ugly, and hungry looking face of a squirrel. He sighed as the little guy went prancing into the bush shoving nuts into his huge cheeks. He laughed to himself and bumped into something. He looked up and frowned. His mouth dropped open and he tried to scream in terror at the enormous face of the dreaded bear.

The beast roared and tossed Louie back against the rock. The others turned around as the bear charged at them. Minnie was blasted into the open and Dewey was thrown into the tallest branches of a tree. Huey pushed Louie off of himself. He grabbed for his arrow but was hit hard on the head by the full weight of the bear. He was plucked up by the bear's mouth as if he weighed as much as a feather. The bear lunged off into the clearing just as Minnie got up. The bear galloped around the perimeter twice before rushing at Minnie. Minnie jumped over it and landed on her legs. They buckled and she was thrown to the ground. The beast tried again at her and this time he was hit on the head by falling ducks out of trees. Dewey was now sitting on the back with his hands groping for fir to hold onto. He was bucked off after a while and flung over onto the awakening Louie. They were both lying there free to kill. Minnie drew her sword ready to strike when the clouds parted. A single beam of sunlight came down and reflected off of the hilt. It flew through the air to the beast and instantly there was a huge going on. The place shimmered in the light and sparks flew off the bear, flying around the area. Within three minutes the place where the bear had once stood was Pete lying on his back. Not far was Huey sitting in a pool of saliva.

Huey was sputtering and Dewey ran over to him, taking off his overcoat. He started washing it all off till Huey came to his senses and pushed him off of him. He did however take the coat to keep wiping it off. Minnie rushed over to Pete and held her sword tight to his throat. "Pete." She said calmly. He blinked and he rolled his eyes in her direction. He laughed a little but quickly silenced. "What are you doing here?" Minnie continued. Louie had ambled over to help Huey up but Dewey just pushed him out of the way instead. Huey dumped the soaked coat into Louie's arms and went off cursing with Dewey in his wake. "Why were you a bear? Why are you here?" Minnie shouted. All she could think was that the sign last night was right. The Phantom Blot was near. Here was proof. His very own servant here, attacking people. He was up to his old schemes.

"Peace." Pete stammered. "I mean no harm." He looked at Minnie with forgiving eyes. Minnie lowered her sword a bit.

"You are such a liar." Huey shouted. He poked Pete hard in the belly with the handle of his cutlass. "You were trying to eat me and I have the bite marks to prove it." Dewey nodded in agreement. Louie tilted his head a little.

"But I don't see any bite marks on you, Huey." Louie said. "Where are they?"

Huey turned around to face Louie. He bumped Dewey in the chest. Dewey faltered and rubbed his ribs. "I have the bite marks right on my…"

"I didn't mean to do the things I did." Pete interjected. Huey refrained from showing his marks to Louie and glared at Pete with such hatred he could have started a forest fire on the spot. "The Phantom Blot made me. He's been controlling me from day one. Please I meant no harm. Spare my life. I had no idea what I was doing. Every thing is a blank. He can posses people you know. Please spare me." He went crawling to Minnie's feet and kissed them. He was crying a river. Minnie picked up her skirt so the hem wouldn't get wet and felt sympathy for him. Something deep in her mind clicked but she didn't remember what it was. She bent down and picked him up. She knew what the Phantom Blot could do. He was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes.

"I forgive you." She said. Huey made to interject but Minnie put a hand up to stop him. Dewey tried also but Minnie kept her hand up for silence. "He is telling the truth. I have seen what the Phantom Blot can do and I understand. I know that he is active once more from a sign I saw. The PB organization symbol was on the moon last night. He runs the PB organization and I am sure he is up to something." Pete moved uncomfortably at this point. Only Louie saw it. He opened his mouth to speak but got an apple shoved in it, courtesy of Dewey.

Pete followed the others into town. They strolled up the main road shouting the news that the bear had been killed. There was much happiness on that day. They proudly knocked on the door of Donald's mansion. They were answered by the old turtle that once again threw them inside. After the It's a Small World ride they made their way to Donald's study. Minnie opened her mouth to speak but was shocked to see an older duck sitting in Donald's chair. He had a set of bagpipes on his lap and was preparing to blow into them when he noticed the group. "Hello there visitors." Scrooge McDuck said putting his bagpipes down on the table. "What brings you young ones to this part of Italy?" He eyed the Musketeers in training. Huey straightened up and Dewey did the same. Louie was standing there fiddling with a glass vase. Dewey elbowed him and he knocked into the vase. It went flying right into Minnie's hand. She placed it back on the pedestal and looked at Louie. He half laughed and straightened up. "Bit of a trouble maker that one." Scrooge said. "Donald should be here shortly. In the mean time you don't mind if I play the bagpipes, do you?" He looked up at them Minnie shook her head and he gleefully picked them up. "Please have something to drink everybody." He said gesturing to the cups on the tray. They sat down with a cup each. Minnie sat in the chair next to Scrooge. Pete sat on a big armchair off in the corner. The ducks sat together on a couch. Scrooge took a deep breath in and began to play. Minnie jumped halfway out of her chair. Pete actually did fall out of his and, the ducks yelled and fell on the floor. The music was horrible. It sounded like someone breaking glass then rubbing it against steel and putting it through a shredder. Everyone but Scrooge plugged their ears. It was painful just to see the bagpipes. Donald ran into the room a minute later.

"Stop!" he shouted over the noise. Scrooge stopped abruptly and everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Uncle, please don't play them outside your room." Scrooge looked offended and strutted off to his room. "Sorry Minnie about that." He looked at the bunch and his eyes opened wide upon spotting Pete. "You!" he shrieked. He grabbed his sword that was hanging from the wall. He made to strike him down.

"Stop, Donald!" Minnie shouted. She stood between them, protecting Pete. "He's changed. Donald, please." He was tearing at her to move. He was crying actually. Tears of sadness.

"He helped him!" he cried. He tried to get under her arm. She blocked him. " He helped kill Daisy. My wife." He collapsed on the floor. He sobbed till his whole front was sopping wet. Minnie bent down to hug him.

"I know as well as you do what it feels like to lose a loved one." She whispered to him. He calmed down a bit. "Don't you think I felt the same way when I saw him in the woods? I didn't like him either but he's changed." She pulled him upright and told him of the fight in the woods. He seemed to calm down a bit. "So, now that your bear is dealt with, will you come with us?" Donald slumped into a chair. He put his hands to his head and closed his eyes for a moment. He shook his head in disagreement and Minnie sighed. "Donald, please. Come with us to get Goofy. Then you can come back if you want. Please just come." She bent down next to the chair and begged him.

Donald looked at her. Huey started towards them and Dewey followed. Louie sat there humming it's a small world over until it got stuck in Pete's mind. "I will come." Donald finally replied weakly. He got up. "Of course I will have to pack. I'll get Scrooge to take over while I'm gone." He smiled a little and went off to get his things. The musketeers jumped and celebrated with Minnie. Pete sat in his chair staring at a coin in his hand. Through all the rejoicing of having one of the true musketeers back Louie saw Pete nod at his coin and stuff it back in his pocket. There was a weird black symbol on it. Before he could see more he was pulled back to the party. Donald came in later and ushered them all out. They left through a small secret door behind a bookcase. They came out in the hall.

Minnie stopped. "Donald, what was that bizarre thing bellow with those creepy dolls?" Donald stopped and looked back at her.

"Ludwig sent me that." He said with a smile. "He's been sending me loads of things from the future like that to me and to his supposed ancestor Leonardo DaVinchi." He laughed and waved goodbye to Scrooge.

"That was from the future?" Minnie asked. She shook her head in disbelief. "That must be awful." Donald gave out a hearty laugh.

"Actually, that will be a huge thing in the future. Apparently everyone loves it." Donald quacked. They got on their horses and took off to Spain to get back their old friend, Goofy.

**Chapter 6**

**Comfort**

Dewey was so tired he was falling asleep while he was still riding. "Can we stop soon?" he asked in a dreary voice. Donald shook his head.

"Musketeers do not sleep when there is a job to complete." He shouted. Minnie giggled. Donald was back. She felt good inside knowing that she had at least one of her friends with her. She turned to look at Dewey almost falling off his horse and waking up a moment before he went head first into mud. Louie had pulled up next to Donald who was still shouting at Dewey to stay awake. He bent low and scooped up some of the mud and dumped it on Donald's head. Donald sputtered and gasped and went into one of his raging fits. He fell back off his horse into the mess. "You lousy…..no good…..evil things….#$#$……..you filthy $#!" Louie looked shocked and then erupted in laughter. Dewey followed and fell backwards on his horse asleep three seconds later. Huey rolled his eyes as Minnie started laughing. He leapt off his horse and went over to the cursing Donald. He put out a hand to help him up. Donald accepted. Huey slapped Louie in the head.

"We are musketeers in training and we will stay that way if you don't stop acting like a baby." He shouted at Louie. "That includes you too, Dewey." He added to Dewey who was still laughing in the background. He turned to criticize Minnie but then thought of a thousand things he'd love to do besides upset the head musketeer. Louie turned on his horse.

"Nice going, loser." Dewey said to Louie. He nudged him and moved on. Donald was scrapping off some of the mud. Huey came over to help.

"You should scrape down real deep. It is probably in your pores." Huey added. He picked up a wet cloth and Donald grabbed in out of his hand. Huey stuck up his nose and went to leave. "Oh, and Donald, that wasn't mud. It was a present from a nice pack of horses." Huey left smiling while Donald scrubbed even harder at the feathers. Minnie and Pete were already setting up camp. Huey went to his and threw his belt on the floor over by the corner. He sat down on his mat and fell back. He was tired and was so annoyed at the fact that those ducks called his brothers were the only things keeping him from being a musketeer. Something he had dreamed for. "Why did I get them for brothers?" he asked. "Why?"

After dinner everyone retired to his or her tents, everyone but Minnie. She made sure that the others were well safe before she sat down on the dry leaves and looked up at the moon above. The PB organization symbol was still there. She sighed. However this time it looked like the dots between the lines had joined the line. The P and B were oddly elongated as if they were going to join the others. She heard something move behind her. She turned and saw Pete's tent flutter. Walking towards her was Donald. He was still scrubbing at the mess on him. "What's up? Everyone else is in bed." He asked. He dropped down next to her. He put his sponge down and looked up at the moon too. "What's that? On the moon." He asked looking over at Minnie.

"That is the PB organization symbol I was talking about." Minnie replied. "It has been there since last night and it looks like it has spread out a little. I don't know what it means except that the Phantom Blot is up to something again. I don't know what but he's doing something."

Donald looked down. "That note." He said. Minnie perked up and turned to him. "I think I know that handwriting. I've seen it a ton of times. But it seems…wrong. I think Mickey wrote it." Minnie opened her eyes wide and her gaze dropped. Could it be? He was alive after all? "But it can't" Donald added. "He's dead and if he was alive he would have signed it just to give us proof. He would have shown himself." Minnie frowned. Donald frowned also and gave her a hug. "You can still cry on my shoulder."

"Well this is nice. Now shouldn't you guys be in bed already." Pete ordered. They jumped up and left to their tents. Pete stood outside for a moment and looked at the moon. He took out his coin and held it up to the moon. A little ray came out and flew towards the moon. The symbol stretched more and the P and B went around the back. He smiled and pocketed it. Then he limped off with his peg leg hobbling behind.

**Chapter 7**

**More Trouble**

It was noon by the time they had reached Madrid. The place was buzzing with activity. People were shouting out at auctions and people were selling sheep and livestock. Minnie gazed in awe at the scenery along with Donald. They hadn't been here before so this was all new to them. Louie was waving to everyone he saw till Dewey nudged him to stop. Huey was riding straight-backed and serious. He took his business seriously. Pete tugged his hat down farther so it covered his face. He probably wasn't welcome here by any chance if Goofy had his way. They spent most of the time looking at the shops and enjoying themselves. When they were done they headed to the palace to see Goofy. They were ushered in and were told to wait in the hall till Goofy was available.

This took longer then it was said. They waited, and waited, and waited. I seemed like Goofy would never see them until next year. Finally the doors opened and Goofy stepped out. He stood in a nice suit with a little badge on his shirt. He beamed at his friends and went running over to them. "Fellas! How ya doing?" he said. He picked them up and gave them a big hug. "What are ya doing here?" He put them down and looked up at Pete. "Pete! Get out'a here ya no good bad guy!" He roared. He put up his fists to fight but Huey had jumped in front of Pete. Dewey and Louie grabbed his fists and tried to keep them down.

"Goofy!" Minnie shouted. "Stop! He's good now. Stop!" Goofy calmed down. Huey got his brothers off Goofy's hands and ushered them to a corner while Minnie Donald and Goofy went into a huddle and talked about the note.

"Can I see it?" Goofy asked. Minnie withdrew it from her pocket and handed it over to him. He looked at it for a moment. "I agree with Donald. I've seen this handwriting before. It may have been Mickey's but it's highly unlikely." He handed it back to Minnie. She pocketed it.

"So will you come to stop the PB with us?" Donald asked. Goofy seemed to think about it.

"Sorry fellas, I can't come. The king is sick and I need to take care of him. He's come down with a virus and we don't know how it happened. The king has been sick and I fear he may die soon. I'll show you." He led the party down the hall and to a crimson door with a guard in front. He stepped aside so they could go in. In there was a huge bed. There were four nurses flocking around it tending to some small object laying on the pillows hacking up a lung. Minnie looked at the thing and tilted her head. Goofy looked at her and quickly straightened up. "Sorry, I forgot you have never met the king. May I introduce you to the king of Spain, King Julius." He gestured to the sick pug on the bed. Minnie curtsied and Pete bent into a clumsy bow. Donald saluted and the musketeers in training bowed and then fell over. Minnie crossed the room. And looked at the king. He looked sick as a, well, dog. She was quickly shooed away by a nurse who had the nameplate Carmen on it. She was pushed out into the hall with the others.

"He sure is sick." Huey stated. "How'd it happen?" Goofy shook his head.

"I don't know. He was fine one day and coughing up a storm the next." Goofy said. Minnie bowed her head.

"Well how can we help?" Donald asked. "It's an illness. Internal. We can't stop it on the outside."

Dewey hopped up. "But we can help by seeing what made him sick in the first place." He shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Goofy, when did he get sick?" He whipped out a pad and prepared to write.

"Well, he got sick three weeks ago." Goofy said. "The only nurse with him was Carmen and then he started getting sicker."

"Carmen." Louie said. "What does she do for him? Cook? Clean? Dance?" Dewey scribbled furiously with the questions.

"She gives him his food." Goofy said. He snapped his fingers in delight. "She might have been the one to start this." He gave a holler and jumped in the air. He was about to go in and get her when Pete interrupted.

"I don't think it's wise to let her know we're onto her just yet." Pete stated. "She might lie and say she didn't and then lead us on a wild goose chase while we try to find the thing she used to get him sick. Where does she live in the castle, Goofy?" Goofy touched his chin and nodded.

"She lives in the servant's quarters. They're on the basement level. She has the purple room. Her request of course. It's the darkest room." He said. The others nodded and Dewey jotted down his final words and stowed his notebook away. "You go see what dirt you can get. I'll keep her busy up here." They hurried off while Goofy entered the room. They made their way to the main hall and took a flight of stairs down a floor. They went along the corridors to a small purple door and entered.

It was no doubt the darkest room in the castle. They groped around for a lamp or something but there was none. It was as if she lived in the dark. They heard feet running down the corridor and backed into a corner. The door opened and Carmen stood there steaming. She slammed the door shut and walked in. "Who does he think he is!" she raged. Minnie could tell she was near them. She could feel her breath. "He suspects me of making the king sick, well I never." Louie and his brothers were in a tight hug so as to leave less space. They tried to hold onto Donald but Donald tried to pry them off. They wouldn't let go. He tugged and tugged. They were swaying dangerously. Minnie turned to tell them to stop it but it was too late. They had stumbled off balance and collided with the storming Carmen. "Who's there?" she said grabbing Donald. She hoisted him in the air and struck a match. Donald looking at the mad woman and tilted his head a little. He was looking at his mother. "Donald." She said. She put him on the floor and looked at the rest of them, including the ducks in a group hug at her feet. She kicked them. "Pete, I never thought you of all people would turn on master." She said glancing at Pete.

"Well, then I guess I'm not all people." Pete retorted. Minnie thought she saw a small wink. He stepped forward and picked up the ducks. He drew his sword and handed the bundle of ducks to Minnie. "Now then. I believe you had something to do with poisoning the king's meals. Why? Why does the PB want him dead?" Mrs. Duck grimaced.

"Never use the PB's name in the presence of any one you traitor!" she screamed. At that moment Goofy came charging into the room.

"Hey guys." He said. Minnie waved her arms to tell him to stop. "Carmen does have something to do with it. She ran to her room after I confronted her. So let's go get her." He stopped right behind Mrs. Duck. She raised her fist to her shoulder and punched Goofy hard in the head. He laughed and fell down. Pete lunged at her but it merely went through her. She retaliated but her attack went right through Pete too. Then began a game of poking each other. Donald sighed and went through them to a giant vase in the corner. He went over and slammed in on his mother's head. She was trapped, for three seconds. She retaliated on Donald and he went flying backwards into Goofy who was just getting up. Goofy went back to sleep. Mrs. Duck loomed over them and blasted them backwards and, time stopped.

Mrs. Duck was frozen with her hands out and Pete behind her jabbing through her. Goofy and Donald were frozen on their backs lying in midair. Huey, Dewey, and Louie were rolling through the air in a giant ball of feathers. Minnie was looking around the room at this bizarre sight. She walked between them to her friends. Then she saw it. A giant ball of light had appeared in the room near them. It lowered them to the ground gently and turned to Mrs. Duck. It flew above her and tapped her head. Immediately she disappeared. Pete was left here jabbing at nothing. It spun around to Minnie and nodded to her. Then time started again.

Huey and the others hit the ground and split up. Pete looked wildly around to see where his enemy had gone and Donald was left there looking dumbfounded. Goofy was looking dumbfounded too but that was nothing new. Minnie rushed over to them. "We should go." She said to Donald. "I got the antidote from a friend."

**Chapter 8**

**Mystery**

"Yes I feel much better now." Julius said as Goofy passed him some tea. The king was sitting up in bed after the antidote had been given. The three ducks sat at the baseboard of the bed. Minnie and Donald sat in chairs on the right side of his bed. Goofy crouched down at the left side. "I must thank all of you for healing me. Now what I'm concerned about is how you, Minnie, got the antidote in a second and yet no one saw you move." Donald turned to Minnie.

"Yeah, Minnie." Goofy agreed. "You never told us how that happened." Huey turned to Minnie followed by Dewey and Louie.

"Well it was odd." Minnie started. She couldn't think of what to say. It seemed like a dream. "Well time stopped for a minute and a little ball of light came in out of thin air. It put Donald and Goofy down and then…"

"Hey why did it only let Donald and Goofy down."? Dewey remarked. "We went flying too. Why didn't it help us?" He jumped off the bed. Donald shushed him. He nodded for Minnie to go on. "Well then it went over to Mrs. Duck and tapped her. Then she just vanished. It was very odd and then it nodded at me and I had the antidote in my hand. Then time started again." Everyone just stood there for a moment taking it in.

"That explains why I was fighting someone one minute and nothing another." Pete said. Minnie was glad someone believed her. "So that's what really happened, aye?" Minnie nodded.

"That's strange." Donald said. He pondered it.

"Yeah" Goofy agreed. "You don't even know how it got there. It sort of just appeared."

"Yes this is interesting." Julius pondered. "Very odd indeed. Well if this mystery is to be solved you should be going. You may take Goofy too. Find the Phantom Blot and maybe you just might stop him this time. I'll send word to France that you may be gone longer, Minnie. Now go on! You won't find him just sitting here." They jumped up and went out of the room. Dewey and Louie bumped into each other scrambling out. Julius chuckled and fell asleep.

After the door closed he got up. He made sure he was alone and went to his table. He got a piece of paper and started writing. "Dear friends. I fear the Phantom is back and up to no good. I have just been poisoned by one of his faithful servants and I have been saved by two of the three. The third is dead and I feel a tremor. The sun grows weaker every day without anyone noticing. I fear that they may not notice until it is too late to save them. Round up as many as you can and I will do as much as I can. We must help the world for I believe the Phantom Blot may take it over. But it is not considered taking over the world if it bows down to you."

Chapter 9

**On the Road Again**

Minnie and Donald rode at the front of the pack with Huey behind them. Dewey and Louie rode in front of Goofy and Pete in the back. Pete seemed to blend in with them. He was telling jokes and making small talk regularly but Huey never fully liked him. He still had scars from him. They camped on the way to what Minnie guessed the Phantom Blot had his new castle. Every night the moon grew darker with the symbol stretching across it and each day, it seemed as if the sunlight grew dimmer. She began to fear for the worst. Donald showed Goofy the sign one night so now the three friends knew that something bad was brewing. Pete seemed to disappear whenever they talked about it. He was acting odd. Finally they reached the mountains. "The PB's castle should be right up here." Pete said motioning upwards. Donald looked up. It was a high climb. Goofy whistled.

"That's sure going to take a while." Goofy said. He walked to the path and started climbing. Minnie followed next. Huey shoved in front of Donald. Donald made to choke him but was pushed aside by Louie and then Dewey. Pete lumbered in front and Donald took up the rear. They climbed for what seemed like days. Goofy gripped his hand over the ridge and fell onto the top. He panted for breath as Minnie popped up behind him. Next came Huey and then Dewey. Somehow Louie had been shoved behind him and crawled up next. Then came Pete and no Donald. Dewey limped over to see if Donald was there. He was. Just taking his sweet time. Dewey shook his head and went to join the others. They were standing in a line looking at where a castle had once stood.

"It's not here," Louie said.

"Wow!" Dewey said. "I didn't know that, genius." He said sarcastically. He nudged him He teetered and stepped forward. Instantly the rock gave way and fell into the lava bellow.

"Wait a second." Minnie said. She put her foot forward and the rock too fell away and into lava hidden below.

Huey stepped over to the hole. "I thought this was a mountain." He said.

"It was till we got hold of it." Pete laughed. He snapped and instantly they were pushed onto the rock. They jumped away just as the rock fell. "You never can trust a Pete ya know." He slithered onto the rock. It stayed. He lifted one hand and a ring of black fire enclosed them.

"You tricked us." Goofy said. He stepped forward and jumped as it fell. "We trusted you. You led us here." Pete just gave a belly laugh and stepped forward. The rock still stayed.

"Why did you bring us here?" Huey asked. "It seems pointless just to bring us all the way here."

Pete chuckled. "I am going to kill you. That and I have orders to stand here and use this coin one last time to make that moon permanently dark. It's all part of his master plan. I just used you to get to the places I had to go to use this coin. This is the last place and, hey! This is perfect if you want to kill some body." He moved forward. They ran. The rocks fell away. They kept running while Pete just closed in. Goofy almost fell in and so did Dewey. They were cornered at one end while he spread out to kill them. Suddenly Donald pulled himself over the edge. He panted and shook his head.

"Donald!" they cried. Pete paid no attention. He had his eyes on his pray. Donald looked up and screamed. He knew Pete was still evil. He just knew it. He hesitated. The black fire still kept them from running and him from going in. He backed up and closed his eyes. He ran forward with all his might and jumped through the fire.

His feet his solid ground. He opened his eyes and looked down. He was standing on a platform of light. From out of the lava came a ball of light. It flew in the air, spitting out little balls to create steps out of the arena. It swept low and flew along the fire. It instantly went out. Pete staggered back but saw his way blocked by the little ball. It circled Pete. Faster and faster it went. It started flying higher and higher till Pete was lost in and endless vortex of light. Then it stopped and fluttered to the ground. Pete was nowhere in sight. It circled around the group and they were lifted out of the pit and into the night sky. It flew them down the mountain at top speed. They hit the ground softly and they slumped together. Donald was standing there shaking. Dewey and Louie gave him a big hug. He smiled and returned the hug. Huey strutted over and shook his hand. Goofy picked up Minnie and Donald in a giant bear hug. They laughed. They were alive. They turned to the ball of light and thanked it. Then it flew up and off into the trees. They waved it goodbye.

"We're lucky that thing came to help us." Huey said.

"We sure are." Minnie replied. "But he's like an old friend." Everyone gawked at her. "I saw him a year ago. It was while we were fleeing the Blot's palace. It was in the sky when all of the pieces were flying away. I wonder why it was there then and just turning up now?"

"Yeah I remember that too." Donald said. "I was trying to save Daisy but I fell into the lake." I got across but I couldn't find her body. Then I saw the light. It was beautiful." Then from behind a tree poked the light. It motioned for them to follow. They looked at each other and ran after it.

High on the mountain, a figure appeared. "Well I have two of my apprentices down." It said. "If you want something done right, you must do it yourself." It raised a hand and a beam went out of it into the sky towards the moon. It grew darker then vanished as it blended in with the night sky. It laughed. He snapped his fingers and Mortimer appeared at his side. "I think our friends might want a place to sleep the night. Go help them will you." Mortimer bowed and sunk away. "Soon, my world. Soon." Then the Phantom Blot melted and returned to his castle.

Chapter 10

**Good Night Sleep**

The light zipped through the trees. It went slow so the party could keep up. Minnie took up the rear this time. She kept kicking herself that she had even half believed that Pete was good. She had put them all in danger just by believing in him. Why didn't she finish him off when she had the chance? She looked up and saw a small cabin on the side of the path.

"We can sleep here." Goofy said. He steered his horse off the path to the house. The musketeers in training followed suit. Minnie pulled ahead of Donald and dismounted. She opened the door. It was a nice cozy cabin with a fireplace and six warm beds in the corner.

"I'll get dinner started." Donald said. He slung the foodstuff over his shoulder and went over to the fire.

"I'll help." Huey suggested. He ran over to where Donald was unpacking.

"Me too." Dewey said. He scurried over where Donald was lighting the fire. Louie jumped on his bed and unpacked his stuff at the foot of his bed. Goofy was busy outside securing the horses. Minnie slumped into her own bed. She placed her hat on the nightstand and went to sleep.

She had a dream that she was running down a hallway. She was screaming as something black chased her. At the end of the hall there was a bright light. She jumped into it and felt herself being hugged. She looked up and saw Mickey there holding her. Then she was shook. Mickey kept holding her even thought the black thing pulled her away. "Mickey!" she cried. Then she woke up to see Louie shaking her.

"Wake up, Minnie!" Louie was saying. "Wake up!" She sat up and he stepped back. "You were having a nightmare. You were turning and you kept shouting 'Mickey'. It was kind of scary." Minnie let her head drop. She didn't know she had been shouting. "Anyway, dinner is ready." Minnie nodded and got up. As soon as she did the house shook. Louie fell to the floor and Minnie swayed dangerously.

"Run!" she heard Donald shout. She picked Louie up and ran for the door. She could see the house distorting and changing. Donald was ahead through the door. Huey was right in front of them. They almost made it. The house clasped on them and Mortimer retook his true shape. Goofy drew his sword and pushed Dewey back.

"Ha!" Mortimer cried. "Haven't you learned yet that we can never be killed? We are invincible. But if you want to fight, be my guest." He took his battle position. Red sparks flew up and down his arms. Goofy and Donald drew close with their swords up. Donald lunged forward but Mortimer blocked it. He sent up a protective shield around himself and shot at Donald. Donald jumped and made to slash again. He pulled up as Mortimer reached for it. Goofy hit him hard in the face. Mortimer screamed. The sword went right through him. Then the sword started to sink into Mortimer. Goofy tugged but he was being pulled in as well.

"Donald!" Goofy shouted. He put his foot on Mortimer but his foot just got stuck. It too started to sink in. Mortimer laughed." Donald!" Goofy shouted one last time before he disappeared.

"Goofy!" Donald cried. He started attacking Mortimer with all of his energy. Mortimer grabbed Donald's sword and flung it a mile into the air. Donald gulped as he was sucked into Mortimer. Dewey stood at the horses cowering. He looked at the bow and arrow in the bridle. He grabbed it and one arrow. He turned to see a small fire to the east of the site and Mortimer bearing down on him. He sprinted to the small blaze and quickly lit it. He aimed it high in the air as Mortimer overtook him. It went flying upwards at a tremendous speed. It spun for a second and came down. The ball of light came zooming down upon Mortimer.

Mortimer looked up at it after he had taken Dewey prisoner. "And who are you?" he said sarcastically. The light rose high in the air. It lingered for a moment. "Wow!" Mortimer said. "I'm so scared. The puny light is going to kill me." He broke down laughing. The light stayed there for a few more seconds watching him laugh. Mortimer bent over laughing. That was it. The light did a spinning dive for Mortimer. It passed straight through Mortimer's chest. He stopped laughing and turned to the light. It floated triumphantly in front of him. "Big deal." He remarked. "I can just repair it." He tried to make some darkness cover the hole but none came. He tried harder. Still none. He tried as hard as he could till his face turned red. He looked down. Nothing had happened. He still had a gapping hole through his chest. He looked up in terror. It was as if all of his darkness had been scourged away.

The light nodded. Mortimer turned and sped off towards the woods. The light followed. Mortimer turned his head around to see the light. He stopped and waited. Right before the light was on him he bent back. The light missed. He chuckled proudly. The light looped upward and dove down into Mortimer's head. His body splattered over the ground. Dewey plopped to the ground. Then Donald fell on him. Then Goofy fell on top of Donald. Then Huey fell on him and Minnie holding Louie fell on top of the whole pile. The light glided over.

"Thanks." Minnie said. "Everyone say thank you." She said.

"Thank you." Everyone responded. The light nodded a 'welcome.'

"Yes, thanks." Dewey mumbled. "Now will everyone please, GET OFF OF ME!"

Everyone toppled off of Dewey. He popped his head out of the ground and took big long breaths. He looked down. His head was molded into the soft ground. The light motioned for them to follow. It sped off into the trees. They looked at each other and sprinted after it. Dewey was last, coughing up pieces of earth.

Chapter 11

**The End of the World**

They kept sprinting after it but it was too fast. Finally it stopped at a clearing. They stopped to catch their breath. The light bobbed upward. Louie looked up. "Hey, guys." He said looking up.

"What, Louie." Huey said.

"Where's the moon?" Louie asked. They looked at him weird.

"It's up in the sky." Goofy asked. "Even an idiot knows that."

"Well, check again." Louie said pointing up. They looked up and gasped. Stars were scattered over the sky but where the moon should have been there was only a giant black hole.

"No." Minnie whispered. What Pete had said had come true. The moon had been erased. Just as she realized this, the earth shook. Goofy grabbed Donald and fell onto the ground. Donald was kicking and scratching to get out from Goofy's arm. Dewey and Huey fell into each other on the ground. Louie grabbed Minnie's skirts to keep from falling. The light stayed still. All of a sudden a giant, black sphere came up in the sky with rays coming off it. Minnie gasped. It wasn't possible. The sun had risen into the sky as a giant, flaming black sphere.

"Is that the sun?" Donald asked. Minnie nodded. Then the sun started shaking. The earth also shook as if the sun affected the earth too. The sun exploded into a million pieces. Then like a ripple, the stars disappeared from the sky. Huey and Dewey put their heads down. Goofy shielded Donald and Louie flew to his brothers. Minnie was the only one still standing while the sun pieces fell to the ground. They fell next to them and the earth shook. Minnie felt cold. Not a good cold but the cold she felt when the Phantom Blot was near. She let out a scream. Goofy and Donald looked up and were instantly silenced. Huey looked up and drew his sword. He was shaking so much that he couldn't even hold it. Louie and Dewey hugged tighter.

Every tree, bush, leaf, twig, blade of grass was slowly turning into one of the Blot's henchmen. There were a million of them just in that one clearing. They were now standing on bare rock and dirt. Every living thing had been made into one of the Blot's henchmen. He'd done it. The Blot had made the entire world bow down to him in one swift stroke. Minnie wondered why they weren't blotted like everything else. Then the ground opened and they fell into a dark hole. The earth covered up again. They were let panting in the dark.

Chapter 12

**The Tunnel System Revisited**

Then, torches lit up around the hole. They were in a circular room with holes leading off to other places. Goofy looked up.

"We're in the tunnel system." Goofy said finally getting off of Donald. Huey and Dewey stood up. Louie sat holding Huey's feet. He was shivering. Then from everywhere at once a piercing laugh broke the silence. From each hole came a black streak. They joined at a hole in the middle and blended together to let the Phantom Blot have a full body. He laughed again. Goofy and Donald drew their swords. Minnie stood there. "No. "She whispered.

"I was just overseeing my victory." He said. He scanned them with his pupil-less eyes. The three ducks ran to hide behind them. Each was ready to scream. He struck such fear in their hearts. "I did it. And better yet, it's irreversible." He cocked his head back and gave a huge belly laugh. Out of the hole on his right stepped Magicia DeSpell. From his right stepped Mr. Duck. "This tunnel system, for those that didn't know, connects me to my followers. They also help me to take places by surprise. I don't know how you survived but I will turn you into my servants just as everyone else has been. He waved his hand and a screen appeared in the room. It displayed images of the world and people being turned into wolves, birds, cats, monsters, and henchmen all to the Blot's design. He chuckled. "Glad to see it is working. Now the same goes for you. Prepare to be, Blotted." He stretched out his hand. Black smoke came out and whirled through the air to them. Before he could finish something came flying out of the Spain hole and plowed through Magicia.

"Look where you are going, filth." Magicia squawked. She repaired herself and glared at the new arrival. Goofy ran over to Clarabelle.

"Clarabelle, are you ok?" Goofy asked as he bent down to help his wife up. She nodded. She accepted his help. She clumsily got up.

"Well, another to Blot." The Phantom Blot said. He raised his hand again.

"How'd you get here any way?" Goofy asked Clarabelle.

"Well." She said. She tilted her head a little. "There was this light and it brought me down here right when the sun exploded, love." The Blot put down his hand. "I think it was right behind me. It should be here soon."

"No." The Blot said. He shook his head. He stumbled back a little. "It can't be. It can't be." The light came jetting out of the Spain hole. Magicia readied her wand. Mr. Duck picked up his riffle. The light glowed red for a minute then blasted with light. Goofy shielded his and Clarabelle's eyes. Huey, Dewey, and Louie closed their eyes. Donald and Minnie huddled together to keep the light out of their eyes, but the light shone through their eyelids. Minnie opened hers to see what was happening. Magicia and Mr. Duck were screaming in pain. Molecule by molecule they were being blasted away. Finally they disappeared and the light dulled. Everyone opened his or her eyes to see the Phantom Blot panting, holding his chest, doubled over, and steaming. He was weakened. He backed off into the hole.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" the light shouted. It flew into the hole as well. They all looked at each other.

"It could talk." Goofy said. He sat there looking at the hole. Clarabelle looked dumbstruck as well as Donald.

"Why didn't it talk before?" Louie asked.

"I don't know." Minnie said. "But right now we need to help it." She took out her sword and ran into the hole headfirst. Donald followed next. Dewey shouted and with Louie ran in after him.

"Ladies first." Goofy said bowing. Clarabelle ran in. " Well go on Huey." He said. Huey hesitated. He looked at the hole and then Goofy.

" I can't." He said.

"Well why not?" Goofy asked. Huey backed up a little.

"I'm too afraid. I can't do it. I can't"

"Well of course you can." Goofy said. "This is what Musketeers do. It's our duty." He saluted. Huey backed back a little more. "If you want to be a Musketeer then you should do it. For the world. So, come on." He motioned for them to go together.

Huey hesitated. "I can't." he said finally. Goofy frowned.

"Then" Goofy said. "You are no musketeer." Goofy shook his head and ran into the hole.

Huey sat on the floor and threw his sword to the foot of the hole. He sat there with his arms around his legs. He closed his eyes and cried. Then he thought of his brothers. He was ashamed of them for not being true musketeers. He was a hypocrite. He couldn't let them down. He owes them. He stood up and took three deep breaths. He closed his eyes and took three more breaths. He opened his eyes and ran for the hole. He picked up his sword and charged, shouting. "For the world!"

Chapter 13

**The Phantom Bolt**

Minnie popped out of the hole on a bridge. She looked around. The Phantom Blot's castle was a little farther off. Nothing but rocks and dirt for miles. She jumped out and helped Donald up. Dewey jumped up and then Louie. Clarabelle came later and Goofy after her. "Where's Huey?" Minnie asked.

"He said he was too scared to come." Goofy answered.

"What!" Dewey shouted. "Our brother too scared to come?"

"You have the wrong duck." Louie said. Goofy shook his head.

"Believe it." Goofy said. "He isn't coming.

"Says who?" Huey said coming out of the hole.

"Huey!" Dewey and Louie shouted. They ran over to their brother and hugged him.

"Listen" Huey, said pushing them off of him. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you guys lately. I am very sorry and I won't be mean to you again. So, will you forgive me?" Dewey and Louie looked at each other.

"Yeah, we'll forgive you." They said. Huey smiled and hugged them.

"Oh, and Louie." Dewey said. "I'm sorry if I've been mean to you to. I was just so caught up in kissing up to Huey that I forgot about your feelings. Will you forgive me?" Louie frowned.

"You were mean to me." He said.

"And I'm sorry. Really."

"Well, I forgive you." They hugged. Clarabelle awed.

"Now isn't that the most touching thing you've ever seen." She said. "Oh, come here you." She picked them all up in a giant hug.

"Hey," Donald said. "Who are these guys?" He pointed at a group of people running to them. Each had a glowing necklace around them. When they were close they saw Julius in front with Scrooge at his side.

"Is everyone alright?" Scrooge asked as they stopped.

"Uncle, aren't you supposed to be taking over for me." Donald said.

"Worry about that later. Is everyone alright?" he asked again.

"Yes." Clarabelle said. She put the ducks down.

"Good." Julius said. "We're here to help. We were on horses till they turned into monsters when the sun exploded."

"Why did that happen?" Goofy asked.

"Something tells me the Blot will tell you." A small chipmunk said at Scrooge's feet. Goofy looked down at Dale. Chip was beside him waving.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Donald asked.

"We are here because we were the ones who fought the Blot the first time he tried to take over." said Clara Cluck. "We have these necklaces because the Blot's weakness is light."

"We must be off." Scrooge said. "There is no time to lose."

"Minnie already beat you." Louie said. He pointed at Minnie who was already past halfway on the bridge. They ran after her.

Minnie burst through the door to the main hall. At one end was a giant glass window and fighting in the middle was the light and the Phantom Blot. The Blot threw his arm at the light and sent it spiraling through a window over the door they had come through. He glared at them. He snapped his fingers and a barrier came up, separating the cavalry from Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and the musketeers in training. "You came after all, did you?" He moved towards them. "Fools, you can't stop me. I have already won. You see. I tried before to take over the world by force and then it hit me. The only thing keeping me from my goal was the light, sun and moon. My enemy of course is the sun. I saw that the moon and sun were connected. I went into my vault of ideas and used my plan. The first plan I ever made. And wonder upon wonder, low and behold, it worked. I control the entire world in one attack. Oh, I know what you're thinking Minnie no need to stop me now." Minnie had opened her mouth to retort. She closed it and backed up to the group. She was thinking hard on a plan.

"You do that Minnie." The Blot said. "You're just wasting your time. I can hear your thoughts. That goes for you too, Donald. As I was saying. Minnie says that the moon is still in the sky. Well, you see, when I had my symbol on it, it wasn't just a blemish on the moon. The part that had been smeared by my symbol was gone. Every time that blemish grew and grew it destroyed the moon till it was gone. Also, as the moon was destroyed, the sun grew weaker. It kept getting weaker with no one knowing till it was as it was tonight. Both were destroyed as according to my plan. The sun affects everything. It makes the plants grow and people need sunlight too. With no sunlight they would wither and die. But I found a way around that. Given that I'm made of darkness, I control it. I made the complete darkness turn everything that needed the sun into one of my minions. The only thing excluded are, of course rocks and dirt. The earth is no more. It is a domain of darkness and will stay like that forever."

Black smoke came shooting out of his hand. They cringed and waited to be blotted. Then the smoke retreated. "I am sorry. What was I thinking?" the Blot said. "I think I should tell you how this all started. Well Pete's mom and dad were in a bit of a pickle and came to me for help. I helped them and they had a debt to me. Pete was also in debt to me since his parents were. I set out to control Europe and Asia then, you know the rest. I started at France. I found three nice lads who, even at four years old, displayed wondrous feats of evil. I recruited them and they were called the Beagle Boys. I started a war in France all because the leader would not follow my plan. And after I retreated, not before I had got valuable information. I then set my sights on a small orphanage. Donald Duck lived there and I was sure my other faithful subjects, his parents, wanted their little boy in Heaven with them. I burnt it to the ground. He somehow escaped. He was sent to Mrs. Cow's Home for the Abandoned and Forgotten. It was also interesting that Mickey was at the same orphanage. Somehow the Cow got wind that I was coming and put Mickey on the streets. A dangerous move but it worked. He was not there. I found the duck but I had my sight on someone else. Someone who would screw up my whole plan. Mickey.

"I sent the Beagle Boys to get rid of him in a gutter with two others. One was the duck. The other, a goof. He also had secured a little puppy. They went to kill him but, who should show up, but the musketeers. They kicked their butts and saved them. Then I used this to my advantage. I did everything I could to make Pete captain of the Musketeers. He got the job and I had him hire the trio to be janitors, saying that they would eventually be musketeers. I could keep an eye on them. Then everything failed. Even with Mrs. Cow's daughter, Clarabelle, helping it failed. I then saw you as a threat to me and used one of my other plans. I then sent my other debt payers to Pete's aide. Magicia owed me for giving her magic and since Mortimer owed her, they both worked for me. I even bumped into Ludwig. I changed into an old lady and baited him to come to a house. I kidnapped him and made him work for me after I confiscated his time machine. I had rallied some troops and was waiting for them to tie up their plans. They failed again. That was enough. I brought them back, along with my other followers, to help once more. I planned to lure you away from France with a ploy. I said that the Beagle Boy clones were still out there and you took the bait. I almost had it but then I drew my troops back too soon. You defeated me, ME!" he shouted. He was swiftly making his way to them. Louie had broken away from his siblings and looked at his surroundings. He saw a shield a little off. He inched a little at a time towards it.

"Well not this time," the Blot said. "I have done it. I have turned everything on the earth into my creation. Light. So strong and yet so feeble." He chuckled to himself. "Well, I've wasted enough time and you have stayed up past your bed time." Two swords appeared out of his hands. "Time to say good night. Forever." He picked up his swords and swished them through the air. They collided with Louie's shield. Louie threw the Phantom Blot back.

"You'll have to go through me if you want to even touch them!" Louie said. He twirled his sword. The Blot straightened and snapped his fingers. The ring of black fire moved in. It went through the others and created a tight circle around Louie and the Phantom Blot.

The Blot swung first. Louie blocked it and aimed for the Blot's chest. It went through him and he blasted goo out. Louie was thrown back. The Blot rushed to attack. Louie ducked and rolled away from him. He swung at the Blot's head. The Blot's head detached and spun around. He bore down on Louie. Louie swung his sword. The Blot blocked it and used both of his swords in a giant sweeping circle. He skillfully twirled them through the air. Louie backed up a little. He twisted his sword and swung. The Blot sidestepped and knocked Louie down. He flicked Louie's sword out of his hand and started jabbing at him. Louie was rolling around on the ground. He put his shield up to block one of the Blot's attacks but his other sword swung low and just missed his beak. He crouched and sprung for his sword. The Blot stabbed both swords into the ground in front of it. Louie jumped over them and slid to his sword. He turned around just in time to stop on of the swords from hitting him hard in the head. The Blot unleashed a fierce barrage of attacks, switching from sword to sword. Louie threw him off and started his own barrage of attacks. The Phantom was just as quick. Louie pretended to jab. The Phantom Blot blocked but there was nothing to block. Louie had tricked him. Louie raised his arm and struck hard at the head.

Louie chocked. The Phantom Blot had thrust one of his swords into his stomach. The Blot jabbed his other sword in an inch beside it. Louie was gasping. "Louie!" Huey and Dewey were shouting. The ring of black fire went down. The old cavalry ran up a little. Minnie was in shock. Donald and Goofy were trying to say something but nothing came but tears. The Blot removed his swords and looked at his prey. Louie clutched his chest and tried to straighten up. He was breathing deep. The Blot roared and thrust both his swords into Louie's heart. Louie looked wide-eyed. The Blot removed his swords at an angle so that the cut was opened wider. Louie clutched his new wound and stopped breathing. He swayed.

Time seemed to slow down. Huey and Dewey were crying and screaming "Louie!" Minnie was also screaming "Louie." Her tears streamed down her face making it look as if she had been swimming. Donald and Goofy were crying on each other's shoulders. Clarabelle was standing there trying to choke back tears but it was useless. The floodgates opened and she cried her heart out. The old group lifted their lights in memory. The world and time seemed to stop as Louie fell to the ground, dead.

Chapter 14

**The New Gateway**

The Phantom Blot stood over Louie. He laughed and flipped his sword upside down and drove it into Louie's head. He took it out again and turned to the sobbing crowd. "This is what happens when you cross the Phantom Blot!" he shouted. He pointed to Louie who was lying there. "Will you cooperate or do you want the same to happen to you?" Minnie looked up in rage and drew her sword. "So, you want to fight. You will DIE!" He ran at them but Goofy and Donald jumped in front.

"You fight us too." Goofy said. The Phantom stopped.

"That's what musketeers do." Donald replied.

"And we are musketeers" Dewey said jumping beside. Goofy.

"And you are going down." Huey said standing beside Donald.

"And I'm helping." Clarabelle said. She picked up a shield and got ready.

"Not much of a fight. I would much rather get on with my life. I hope you do not mind if I finish this quickly." The Blot said. He glowed purple and then green and then red. Then he glowed purple, green, red, and black. They all stared. "Good bye."

"Everyone down!" Scrooge screamed. They all ducked as a giant blast erupted from the Blot. It went flying through the air. The entire castle was destroyed except for the giant window at the end of the hall. Instead it shattered, leaving an empty frame. The Blot stopped and surveyed everyone. Minnie got up. She shook of some of the rubble and looked over. Scrooge and Julius were already on their feet. Clara Cluck was helping Horace Horsecollar to his feet. Dale sprung to his feet and picked up Chip. Chip wasn't moving.

"Chip wake up." Dale said. He shook him roughly. "Chip, come on." Chip wasn't even breathing. Dale broke down crying.

"Goofy!" Clarabelle cried. Goofy was also lying there still on his back. Donald was crying over him to. Goofy's eyes were closed and blood was slipping out of his mouth. Minnie held back tears.

"You monster!" Minnie shouted at the Blot. "You'll pay for this." She raised her sword to strike. The Blot threw his arm out to grab her. She dodged it and went running to kill him. He grabbed her around the neck and held her high in the air. She chocked for air. The Blot laughed. Then the light appeared through the doorway. It was bigger and brighter then ever. It was speeding right for the Blot. It was so fast that everyone turned to see what it was. It was closing in on them. Minnie looked over at it right before her vision died. The light gave a POP. Sparks flew off of it in all directions. The Blot had one look before he was blasted off his feet. The light spiraled into the air. Minnie was gently lowered to the ground on a platform of pure light.

"Where's Goofy's body?" Donald asked. Minnie turned. Goofy's body was not there anymore. She looked over at Dale.

"Chip's body is gone too." Dale said. Minnie caught on and looked over a bit. Louie's body was missing too. She looked up at the light, glowing over them.

"It….can't…be." The Blot said faintly. The light no longer was a ball. It had taken the shape of something else. It floated slowly down to the ground. Clarabelle had tears in her eyes. Donald looked like Christmas had come early. The old cavalry bowed down. Minnie was crying. The light thing floated down more and in moments, Mickey had touched the ground.

"We finally meet, face to face. Again." Mickey said. The Blot got up. He was backing up shaking his head. "You doubt that I am here. How foolish. I would have thought you, of all people, would put two and two together."

"Mickey!" Donald and Minnie said. They jumped up and rushed at him. Mickey stuck his hand out. Little specks of light came out and formed a sort of fence.

"Keep out of this, please." Mickey said. He sounded a little shaky.

"You can't be alive." The Phantom said. "You didn't make it through the gateway in time. The column crushed it. It is impossible. You…can't…. it's…no…. can't be." The Blot was actually afraid of Mickey. The one he had tried to kill and saw as nothing he was now trembling at.

"Ah!" Mickey said. He stepped forward. The Blot stumbled backwards and landed on his back. "The column didn't destroy the gateway. It merely blocked it from view and seemed like it had destroyed it. The gateway was destroyed but after I came out. No one survived so this was a shock to me. It was also a shock that the gateway still lives." Mickey rose into the air. "The gateway is, in fact, alive. I am the New Gateway and only the good come out of me." He threw his arms out wide and Pluto came bounding out of him. Daisy followed. She reached the floor and drew a light staff. Next came Louie. He landed on his rear. He jumped up and drew his sword. It was twice as long. Goofy came floating out next, with Chip on his shoulder. Each was glowing just as Mickey was. They touched down. Mickey stayed there. Then he rippled and Pokey came jetting out. Minnie looked at him. She turned to Mickey. "I will explain later. Now Blot. Your demise has come. Today, you will die. I can kill you. Today, you pay for the evil you have done. Now, see the power of the light." He dove down towards the Phantom Blot. The Blot side rolled, avoiding the attack. He gave a high, chilling laugh.

"If you can kill me I can kill you too." The Blot said. "And I can kill your friends too." He snapped his fingers. At least three trillion guards appeared out of thin air.

"Friends, to their aide." Mickey commanded. Immediately, the resurrected ran to shield the living. "The Phantom Blot is mine. Fight the guards."

The Blot laughed again. "Then the final battle for the world has begun." He said. "Now, DIE!"

Chapter 15

**The Last Battle for the World.**

The guards rushed at the others while the Phantom Blot and Mickey jumped into the air. The guards ran at them and all the others did was hug and hope they wouldn't die a painful death. But they didn't come near them. The newly resurrected fended for them. Minnie drew her sword. " What are you doing?" Clarabelle asked.

" I'm fighting for the world." She replied. She jumped out of the protection circle and started slashing away at the guards. Donald drew his sword and followed.

" Come on Dewey." Huey said drawing his sword. " Let's help our brother."

" I'm right behind you." Dewey replied and both of them went charging through the line. Clarabelle shook her head and picked up Louie's shield. The old cavalry was already fighting. After Minnie had killed about ten she noticed that they just kept coming.

" Keep fighting, queen." Horace said. " As long as there is light, we will win." He hacked off a head and then one of their legs. Minnie nodded and looked at the Blot and Mickey dueling. They were going so fast it was hard to even write a specific move they did. She returned to fighting. A horseman rode up behind Minnie. She cut off the horse's legs. The rider fell splat on the ground. He popped up and reached for Donald. Donald stabbed him in the stomach. Daisy was beside him swinging her staff skillfully. Goofy and Clarabelle were back-to-back, turning to kill their enemies. Minnie had knocked down four when a henchman brought his axe down. She turned just to see Pluto jump on him. Pluto then sprung on two more. Chip had grown to forty times his size and was squashing all beneath his paw. Huey and Dewey had been separated and were fighting valiantly. They eventually backed up to Donald. All three of them were surrounded. Then the whole wave was blasted swept aside by Louie. Louie was riding a unicorn. He grabbed his sword in the middle and pulled it. He then put his two swords on either side of the unicorn and charged into the fray.

Mickey and the Phantom Blot were in locked combat. Each had two swords and were ducking and dodging. Mickey flipped over the Blot's swords and turned to slash. The Blot flipped over Mickey and swiped. Mickey blocked it. Each put all their weight against the swords. Then they flew into the air. They continued fighting, flying through the air. Sparks flew down when they clashed. Julius and Scrooge had somehow fought to Donald and the musketeers in training. They fought them back into the others to finish them off. Pokey was rolling around the area, poking anyone with his spikes. The battle raged for about an hour. The Blot and Mickey were now locked in a stalemate, each pushing aggressively on the others swords. "If you will not subject, then you shall pay the ultimate price." The Phantom taunted. He gave a quick glance in Minnie's direction. Mickey caught it.

"Minnie, move!" Mickey shouted. Minnie turned to see the Phantom Blot push Mickey off and raise his hand. Instantly, black flames erupted around her. They vanished and she felt the stone underneath her start to shift. It was then that it gave a tremendous jerk and she noticed what had happened. The Phantom Blot had severed the platform from the main floor. It was tilting downwards toward the boiling lava bellow.

"Mickey!" Minnie shouted as the floor now rose to a dangerous angle. Minnie was now skidding down the smooth floor, to where a small ledge and some pipes were exposed. Donald leapt at her. Mickey drove his swords into the ground and instantly formed a shield to protect the survivors. The soldiers were stopped, along with their master. Minnie was now soaring down the platform. She drew her sword and clicked her heels. Spikes ejected from them, but they snapped off. Minnie drove her sword into the floor. It snapped off and cut her across the face. She flipped over and fell down some feet. Donald grabbed her hands before she fell off. The floor gave another lurch and Donald slipped. Goofy grabbed Donald but fell himself. Huey, Dewey, and Louie grabbed him. Minnie was hanging above a pipe. It was when Donald's hands became too sweaty that she fell onto it. She gave a squeak as she grasped at it. Donald held out his hand, hoping beyond hope to grab her. Mickey was starting to have difficulty sustaining the barrier. Minnie struggled to raise herself up but it was too late. The pipe snapped, sending Minnie plummeting downwards.

With a shout of rage, Mickey pushed the barrier forward, causing the soldiers to disappear as the light swept over them. Mickey dove after Minnie, catching her as she hit the lava bubbling bellow. He flew upwards with her, spiraling around her. He dropped Minnie down and flew, almost seamlessly, into a fierce attack on the Phantom Blot. The Blot's defenses were broken at last. Mickey stood there, panting hard. " You are finished." Mickey said. He stood up straight and leapt into the air. He spiraled right for the Blot. The Phantom stretched upward and trapped Mickey in his chest.

" Ha!" the Blot said triumphantly. " You have lost. To think I thought you a threat."

Minnie had rushed forward to get Mickey out. One of the Blot's tentacles whacked her sword away and grabbed her. " Why attack royalty?" Minnie asked as she kicked and kicked. " You leave one last question. How did you know he was royalty even when he didn't? You knew to target him. How?"

The Blot cocked his head a little. " I read it in his parents minds before I killed them." He replied. Minnie stopped squirming. " Yes, I started that war. They think they won. I merely retreated. I had got what I needed from that war. I think they still call it the Time of Great War. Ha! Little do they know that I have been here since the dawn of time. I was the serpent in the Garden of Eden. I tempted Jesus in the desert. I am darkness itself and no one can kill darkness." He laughed. Minnie lowered her head. He was the devil.

A tiny beam of light came out of the Blot's forehead. He looked at it. He merely put his finger to it. The light went through the finger. Then a patch came out of his legs. Then three circles appeared on his right arm. He screamed. The lights connected and suddenly the Phantom Blot was nothing but light. Minnie fell to the ground. He screamed in agony. He screamed so hard that Minnie had to plug her ears. Then in one second, he exploded. Mickey lay there. He was panting and he smiled. Little fragments of light drifted up from the revived people. Their glow left them and flew into the sky. The stars returned. Everyone cheered but Mickey. Me laughed a little and two giant balls of light came out of Mickey. The wafted upward to the sky. The moon and Sun hung in the sky. The moon went down and the sun beamed down on the rubble. Birds started singing a new song. A song of new life. The remaining guards turned into grass or a bush or a tree. Minnie ran over to Mickey.

She kissed him. Donald ran over to Daisy and kissed her too. Clarabelle and Goofy held hands. Chip and Dale were jumping on each other. Pokey was going slowly up to Julius. " I'm sorry I turned." he said to Julius. " I wasn't myself, literally. Can you forgive me?" Pokey looked up at Julius.

" Welcome back." Julius said. He held out a light necklace to him. Pokey blushed and took it.

"Hey." Minnie said to Mickey. " Why is Pokey good. He betrayed us."

" He wasn't himself." Mickey said, floating up and resting on his feet. " He was possessed by the Phantom Blot. I went to him first. I wanted revenge. The odd thing was that when I hit him, black goo came out and then disappeared. He was himself again. The bad thing was that his body was so used to it that he died. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was the ball of light before. If you knew, The Blot could find out from your minds and use you as bait to get me. And it was I that wrote that note in Paris. I just wanted to assure you that your friends were ok. I didn't sign for the same reason I didn't tell you I was the light. Also, their bodies disappeared because they were used to put them back to life. They are very much alive. I am not. I am considered dead. If I am to be mortal I must give the Gateway to something else. I have an idea."

He turned to the window frame. He flew over to it and placed his hand in the middle of it. He closed his eyes. Light rings went down his arm and into the empty frame. The light left Mickey and the frame glowed as the New Gateway. Mickey floated down, a mortal. " Mickey!" Goofy and Donald shouted. They jumped on their old friend and gave him a huge hug. Minnie jumped in too. Clarabelle and Daisy jumped in next. Pluto ran around the pack, occasionally jumping on them in happiness.

Minnie turned to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They were jumping on Louie and saying that they were so happy that he was alive. Minnie laughed and walked over. They straightened up and saluted. " I have to thank you." She said. As she said this Donald and Goofy appeared on either side of her. " You did what no musketeer has done. You helped save the world. Thank you very much."

" You are very welcome, queen Minnie." They said at once. They all laughed. Goofy turned to the old cavalry to say thank you to them, but they were gone. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the celebration. Mickey poked Minnie on the back.

" Yes, Mickey." Minnie said. She hugged him. He laughed.

" I have a year to make up to you." He said. He held her hands. " Starting now." He kissed her on the lips.

Chapter 16

**The End of the Saga**

They returned to France a couple days later. There was a great celebration on the return of their king and an old friend, Pluto. Huey, Dewey and Louie were made official musketeers after the adventure. The youngest ever. They had many adventures and died at a very old age. Daisy and Donald spent many days alone. Donald left Scrooge to govern Denoment and he returned to Paris. They had four kids. Kelsey, Kayla, Alyssa, and Michel. Michel became a musketeer like his dad and was also second in command. He was more relaxed around weapons, unlike his dad. Daisy and Donald were never happier.

Goofy and Clarabelle had two kids. They had Sara, and Max. Max also became a musketeer. He helped train the new cadets like his dad, he had to do double patrol shifts though. Goofy dismissed himself from Julius's court. Julius understood and let him go. Goofy and Clarabelle had always been tight and with his friends, Goofy was much more relaxed.

Mickey and Minnie were the happiest of the pairs to be back together. Pluto was also happy to be back with his best friend. He played on the lawns all day long and got a custom castle of his own, shaped as a doghouse. Mickey and Minnie had three kids. Morty, Sarah, and Dustin. Dustin became head of the musketeers when his father retired to rule. Dustin was just as good as his dad and even said to be better. France had peace at last with no threat of disaster. Mickey and Minnie lived long happy lives. It went for Donald, Daisy, Clarabelle and Goofy. Pluto lasted a little shorter but wasn't lonely in Heaven for long.

Dustin, Michel, and Max became the new Three Musketeers. They had other adventures too. They were almost exactly like their dads. The legend lived on. It was many years before the French Revolution. After, Dustin, Michel, and Max went into hiding. Dustin survived even being king. They, like their parents, lived long happy lives. ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!

Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

Even with the New Gateway shining bright, the pit seemed dark. The Gateway had been cut off from the mainland. The only area remaining connected to it was a small area in front of it. A small, invisible, micro-scopic piece of darkness left over from the Blot when he was destroyed moved. This was the last piece of him. It slowly jiggled and moved toward the portal. The Phantom Blot wasn't as dead as everyone thought.


	3. Story So Far

The final edit is completed. Please enjoy this now extended battle at the end of the book. The clues are beginning to get bigger as they go, am I right? Anyway…here is the latest batch of clues from the Three Musketeers 4. Enjoy.

**"We are here because we were the ones who fought the Blot the first time he tried to take over." said Clara Cluck.**

**I am the New Gateway… **

**He was the devil.**

**The light left Mickey and the frame glowed as the New Gateway.**

I have already revised Secrets of Their Lives for the Net so do not expect a new revision for it. I will still post a Story So Far for it though. See ya.

**12 23 07**


End file.
